Blame Bad Role Models
by Pen of Paracelsus
Summary: How could a middle school student become so detached from the rest of humanity? Simple, he placed his trust in people who had only themselves in mind. Slash IzumiXNishi
1. Optimistic

WARNING: SLASH IZUMI X NISHI

Before Reading: This is basically me making up a back story Nishi some of its off of Gantz minus other parts our obviously changed. Like Izumi has been in the game longer and oh yeah its slash lmao.

The more I write the more I like it because I can slowly make Nishi more like the way we know and love him. : )

Because for now I hate it because I have to make him toned down and just an unstable kid. I wrote this over a course of many drunken nights then found later and was like hey this aint half bad. So this the only thing I've ever writtin on this site that took more then a half an hour. XD

Chapter 1

Izumi always liked to place mental bets on new arrivals survival rate. He could have easily over looked the boy the night he first came to the room.

He was a school boy in his very early teens perhaps not even as the boy was so pathetically small.

His scared expression matched all the others. He gasped for breath shaking against the wooden floor. It was no different from any other young kid you saw get transported to the room. You knew they would get caught in the cross fire somehow or wander out of the area and be 'offed' by Gantz.

The boy eventually sat up and watched in confusion as the newbies scrambled around the room looking for an exit. He brought his knees to his chest quietly trying to calm himself still shaking uncontrollably.

As he finally manged to stand the ball chimed its happy tune and the boy took interest in the black ball right away. He ran his fingers over it cautiously touching the surface as he carefully read over the text. When the ball opened he look wide eyed at the cold weapons inside.

_He almost looked happy._

This made Izumi grin as he stood behind the ball. The boy suddenly looked up at him. Extended eye contact was made. The boys eyes looked at him as if to see if touching the surface of sphere was acceptable or not. The man allowed my grin to widen a little and the boys eyes shined with a light only found in completely enthused children. The boy raided the ball grabbing a gun, his suit and some gadgets. He changed into the suit and examined everything he didn't take, poking and prodding the seemingly unconscious man inside the ball.

The curiosity of this boy kept Izumi with a small smile on his face. Izumi loved watching newbies crack. It would be hilarious to watch the innocence of this boy be shredded from him once reality set in.

Soon after the group was transferred to some dark ally. The boy was missing form the group.

_Such a shame._

The veterans went their separate ways and the newbies mindlessly wondered to the boundary lines.

So it became like any other mission. The aliens were about seven feet tall. They were hideous, skinny, goblin looking creatures. There arms awkwardly long with sharp claws.

Izumi sliced the alien enemies down with his sword one after the other. He had faced scarier things and it didn't matter they weren't to challenging to fight. He spotted someone hiding just yards away while fighting. This person was in the shadow of a brick building.

It was the boy. He stood watching Izumi in complete awe a large grin plastered on his face.

Izumi's blade went through the last aliens skull. It was not a pretty sight. It struggled against the ground miraculously fighting to live, it crawling on its stomach to get away from Izumi. It gave out horrific screams as its blood spread out across the pavement. Its body finally stopped near the edge of the shadows that the boy was hiding in. He stepped over it out of the dark.

The boy was looking directly at Izumi with such a fixated stare. He was shaking but he didn't look scared. His face was a little tinted with blush. He wasn't hesitant at all in walking right up to a man who just brutally destroyed several monsters. He stopped a few feet in front of him. Izumi who towered over him. There was a serious look on his face but the blush seemed to have deepened.

He looked right into Izumi's eyes. This time his eyes were different. His dark eyes contained sparks of bright lights now. Something had been turned on or destroyed that much was clear.

"I'm Joichiro Nishi." Izumi watched him with a blank expression he seemed to be struggling to stop fidgeting.

"Shion Izumi" He said trying to sound uninterested when his interest had indeed been breech by this boy who just kept staring directly at him, with his composure slowly getting regained and his blush finally starting to subside.

"Tell me what you know about this." He calmly demanded.

Izumi didn't really know were to start. He didn't have much experience in trying to explain these things to people. Izumi put his sword away and walked to the edge of the sidewalk to sit down. Nishi stepping over the corpse came over sitting down next to the man. Nishi watched him curiously as he considered where to start.

"Well, the black ball in that room before, its called Gantz." Nishi watched him with an unchanging expression. Izumi paused searching for something to say.

"These suits we have on will protect us a little from injury, they also make us stronger." Izumi paused again. This was feeling more awkward by the second. He was starting to wonder why he was even going to the trouble.

"So, Gantz gives us missions to hunt aliens. There is a boundary and if you go outside of it Gantz will kill you." Izumi looked over to the boy. There was the look of disbelief and confusion plastered on his face.

"How does the ball do that?" Nishi asked looking bewildered.

"There's this little chip he puts in are brain. If we tell anyone what goes on here or try to escape he kills us." The boy looked down to the gun he had taken from the ball.

"I thought I died." He whispered. It almost seemed like he said it to himself. Izumi decided against saying anything about that topic now. It was something that he himself had a hard time with. Nishi sighed taking out the radar he examined the contraption frowning. He ran his fingers over the buttons.

"That one can make you invisible." Izumi said pointing to a switch. Nishi quirked an eyebrow up.

"Invisible?" He smiled shaking his head. He gave a very hollow sounding laugh, and then followed another awkward stretch of silence for another minute.

"Everything feels like some nasty dream." Nishi's voice wondered off and he started to shiver.

"Well its real." Izumi said in a deadpan tone.

"You better get used to it quick, or you'll die." Nishi looked up at him and blinked.

"Die huh?" He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm.

"Well, considering everything that's happened..." He sighed and looked up at the stars. Izumi turned his head to look behind him. Where all the mangled bodies of the aliens lay proof. Nishi looked back on the carnage.

"Those ugly things are proof enough." He said quietly. Eyes fixated on the bodies with such curiosity. The blush coming back again.

"You were pretty amazing before." The boy commented offhandedly.

Izumi felt his pride inflate. He loved being complemented on his skills. Even if it was just some useless kid. Izumi picked up his sword and got up.

_There should still be some time left._

"Lets teach you to fire that weapon in combat." He said outstretching a hand to help the boy up. Nishi took the hand right away, looking very excited to follow.

The boys first kill.

Making use of the radar they found a single injured alien, hanging around blocks away near the boundary line.

"Alright run to it take aim and pull the trigger. Watch out for the time lag with these weapons." Izumi whispered. Nishi nodded pressing the cloaking device on the radar. Turning invisible didn't feel as funny as he thought it might. He felt slightly fuzzy at first but it went away quickly.

Nishi quietly made his way to the the alien who was crouched down licking its wounds. He came within feet of the beast. It was so repulsive and ugly. It disgusted him, and its movements sent chills up his spine. He wanted to squish it like a bug to kill the disgusting creature.

He had never felt the urge to kill something this strongly. The very appearance of this alien infuriated him, his bold boiled and his heart pounded. There was a inkling of fear that passed through him as his shaking hand rose to aim his gun at the creatures head. The dumb creature still hadn't noticed him. This angered him even further. He new the anger he was feeling was irrational, but he didn't care. He felt so powerful, so scared but somehow still so powerful all at the same time. He felt like he was falling again his stomach plummeted and heart raced but this time he could enjoy the sensation and thrill of it and this time it would be someone else who got to die.

So he pulled the trigger. The bubbles of anger that had been storming inside him seemed to release. The light flashed like a camera. The creature jolted back startled and cried out in fear. Nishi backed up as the alien extended its claws and blindly swatted around in its panic. Suddenly its head began to swell up larger and larger until it exploded.

The sight of it's head blowing up seemed to be slowed down by time as a fuzzy feeling buzzed in the back of his head all troubles and worries melted away. The blood splattered everywhere and pleasure replaced where the anger had been. He forgot all his problems it was so soothing to him. The blood was still warm when it hit his face and it felt so satisfying. Another blush rapidly spreading across his face as Nishi looked at the creatures corpse eyes wide open, suddenly was left breathless. He watched the blood spread across the ground and when he realized he was aroused his mind was started to clear.

Suddenly all the pleasure was gone. His shoes felt soggy. He remembered he was cold, miserable and alone. As soon as his arm lowered he wanted to kill something else. To get that feeling back. He flicked the button coming back into sight. He just stared at the aliens body.

"Nice shot!" Izumi called running over to him.

Nishi felt his legs shaking again. Izumi patted the boy on his back. Izumi watched how hard Nishi labored to breathe.

"Your not going to cry like some weak child are you?" He asked him sounding disappointed. But Nishi couldn't stop thinking about the kill to care. He felt a different tingle on his head.

"What the fuck?" Nishi gasped looking at Izumi.

"Relax we are transporting back now." He said. Nishi was suddenly back in the strange apartment.

Only two other people besides Izumi returned two Gantz veterans in there suits with large guns. They stood by the windows together.

One was a man in his late thirties. He had a mustache and his build in a mesh between fat and buff. The other man looked in his mid twenties he had shoulder length greasy black hair and very sharp features making him look like a wide eyed rat.

They both laughed when they noticed Nishi.

"Fucking hell you survived!" The older man laughed in an over dramatic heaving way and slapped himself on the top of his head.

"Damn." The other man began to laugh obnoxiously snorting," You were shakin' on the floor like a 'lil leaf!"

Izumi grabbed Nishi's shoulder from behind.

"Nishi, this is Jirou." He said gesturing to the rat faced man. Jirou stopped laughing and frowned.

"Why'd the fuck you bein' nice to 'em for?" Jirou slurred all of his words together looking at Izumi questionably.

"We can introduce ourselves Izumi!" The other man said with his obnoxiously loud and booming voice cleared his throat.

"I'm Yasushi Konno! If his voice was any louder it might shake the room. "Welcome to the world of Gantz you little bastard!" He made his way over to them laughing and ruffled Nishi's hair. Nishi had a sour look on his face deciding then he didn't like Yasushi. Jirou moved Yasushi out of the way. Looking at there new member closer.

"So kid you hiddin' the whole time? 'Cause kids don't get so lucky." Jirou got uncomfortably close to Nishi inspecting him. His breath reaked of alcohol.

"An yea bein' kinda short." He started to giggle. Nishi folded his arms over his chest deciding he didn't like Jirou either.

Izumi watched the two irritate the new player, it was slightly entertaining. Nishi was looking more infuriated by the second.

The black ball gave out a loud pinging noise and some scrambled text appeared on the screen along with a crude illustration that roughly resembled Yasushi really over exaggerating his round head and the size of his mustache.

_!APpr0CHing s0UnD bArrIER!_

_12 p0INTz_

_tOTL 69 pTz_

_39 t00 go AnD ur d0Ne!_

"Alright then!" Yasushi began to laugh high fiving Jirou with a big smile on his face. Nishi looked up to Izumi confused.

"Points?" He asked looking up at Izumi.

"Gantz gives you points for killing aliens kid!" Yasushi shouted.

When the screen switch over to the image of Jirou, Nishi fond himself thinking if the picture had whiskers and some ears it would look more like a rat.

_drUnK d3skmAN_

_15 p0InTz_

_tOTAL 57 p0InTZ_

_- t00 mANy bR3wSkis_

_- t00 mUCh FALliNg D0Wn_

_( l0Lz b00Ze h0uND)_

_43 t00 go AnD ur d0Ne!_

"With dat' Yasushi I beat 'cha!" Jirou began to cheer pounding his chest.

"I'll come out on top next time you asshole!" Yasushi said laughing. Izumi's 'picture' showed up next emphasizing his lack of emotion in a blank faced illustration.

_ARr0Gnt aSs_

_42 pTz_

_t0TAL 117 P0INTZ_

_GO TO 100 PnTZ m3Nu~_

"Ha, bet you'll never beat that!" Yasushi laughed, jabbing Jirou with his elbow. Jirou rolled his eyes. "Well nobodies eva' gonna beat Izumi." New text appeared on the screen however it wasn't backwards and jumbled to Nishi's surprise.

_100 Points menu_

_1. You will be freed and your memory will be erased._

_2. You will be given an extremely powerful weapon._

_3. You will be able to revive a human being from the memory._

"So yea' leaving us Izumi?" Jirou asked. Izumi chewed his lip staring at the words on the ball. He slowly looked down to Nishi who was looking back up at him waiting for what he would do.

"Come on Izumi! On with it already!" Yasushi groaned. "I want to go home sometime tonight!"

Nishi flashed Yasushi a nasty look. There was a feeling of weakness inside wanted Izumi to stay. He didn't want to be left alone with, 'these people'.

Izumi took his time in choosing ignoring Yasushi's whining. After what seemed like forever he finally answered.

"Give me number two Gantz." He said calmly.

Nishi felt his stomach flip and strong relief come over him.

A larger bulky gun materialized through the scanner. It matched the guns Yasushi and Jirou carried. Izumi picked it up examining it.

"Oh boy Izumi your gonna love that gun! Jirou and I cant get enough of them!" Jirou pointed at the screen.

"Hey newbies gonna' be on on next!" The screen on the ball changed again to a cartoon asian boy with very slanted, beady eyes and its hair was parted in a very similar way to Nishi. Nishi felt slightly offended even before reading the text.

_fREAKy kID_

_3 pTz_

_T0TL 3 p0iNTZ_

_- t00 mUCH g3TTinG 0ff 0N G0rE_

_- t00 mUCH sTARING t ArR0gnT AsS (l0Lz fAgG0T)_

_97 t00 go aND uR d0N3!_

Nishi felt the heat creep up from his neck to his ears as he stared at its commentary. Yasushi and Jirou erupted into loud, irritating laughter that made Nishi want to shoot them both like the ugly alien.

"Oh god! I cant breath!" Yasushi gasped to breathe between laughs. Jirou came over to Nishi poking his arm teasingly.

"Eh? So you're a lil' _funny_ like that huh kid?" His voice had a suggestive undertone. He gave a eerie grin moving his hand to Nishi's face.

Nishi swatted his hand away. The heat on his face almost unbearable now. He backed away and stood next to the wall behind Izumi to put something between him and the two men.

Yasushi's laugh was still going strong with no signs of stopping the mans face was as red as a tomato. Izumi had a perturbed look on his face.

"Enough." He said sternly. But the two kept laughing.

Nishi was having a harder time keeping his cool completely enraged by there obnoxious snorting and giggles.

"Yea Yasushi, now we know why da' kid was givin' you the stink eye before." Jirou swatted at Yasushi back and he began to cough and gasp for breath.

"Uh, you gonna be OK?" Yasushi nodded clutching his stomach.

Sore from laughing the two finally made there way into a hallway connected to the main room. Nishi heard a door click open and bang closed. Nishi looked at Izumi bewildered.

"We can leave!" He asked, feeling himself shake. Izumi turned around to look at the boy. Nishi's eyes were wide open staring up at him.

"Yes. You can go home now." Izumi walked into the hallway picking up a neatly folded pile of clothes that was on a stand near the rooms exit. Nishi followed him shaking even worse now. Nishi could feel his lips twitching. He cleared his throat to get Izumi's attention. The taller man turned around looking down at the boy as he put his shirt over his suit.

"So, we have to go home, right now?" Nishi asked. Izumi stopped changing and stared at him slightly perplexed. The boy had his hands in his pockets trying to look anywhere but at Izumi.

"Whats wrong with going home?" Izumi asked. He put the other arm through the sleeve and began to button the shirt. Nishi watched his fingers quickly move over the buttons. He was slightly distracted by the fact that the man was buttoning the shirt from bottom to top.

"What?" Izumi asked as he straighten the collar. Nishi looked up at him puzzled completely forgetting the question. "Whats wrong with going home?" Izumi repeated a little irritation in his voice this time.

Nishi stared up at him his mouth opened to say something but it closed again with only a guttural noise squeezing out.

Izumi watched him and shook his head. He unfolded his pants and put one leg in then the other. Pulling them up he looked back to the boy watching him dress. Finally Izumi's jacket was on and there was nothing to do but leave. It felt strange just leaving like this. The boy stood there looking so unsure of what to do.

Izumi felt slight pity in the depths of his stomach remembering the night he first came to the room. It was strange until now Izumi couldn't remember a time he had felt pity for anyone since the night he came to the room.

Izumi extended a hand. He brushed his fingers through the boys hair gently. Nishi tensed up. He looked very uncomfortable with the contact but allowed it. Izumi pulled his fingers away sighing and Nishi slowly looked up at him.

"You don't want to go home." It wasn't a question it was a statement and it was said in a stern, emotionless voice. Nishi stayed quiet for another moment and nodded.

Izumi opened the door to the outside. Nishi looked up. Izumi walked out the door leaving it open for him. Nishi walked out to see a normal apartment complex. Izumi was leaning against the railing watching traffic his dark fair being blown by the wind. Nishi shut the door behind him and stayed closer to the buildings wall. Izumi looked over his shoulder at him.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then." Izumi sighed looking back at the lights of the city and the cars speeding by in the street. Nishi felt his lips pull up at the corners. His mood greatly elevated at the news he could stay with the man. Izumi pulled himself away from the railing and his traffic watching. Making his way down the staircase. Nishi looked back at the door for a moment.

"Come on kid!" Izumi called already halfway down the first flight of stairs. Nishi carefully descended the staircase following after.

oOo

The whole way back they both said nothing to each other. Izumi leading the way with his new large gun. People walking past pointed and snickered to people they were with they must have thought it was some kind of cosplay prop. Nishi stayed close to the mans side completely silent. He had to walk at a slightly fast passe to keep up with the mans long strides but he wasn't about to complain he was already dreading when he would have to thank him for doing this.

The came to a large apartment. It looked more like a hotel and looked well over seven story's high. A block before reaching the entrance Nishi felt small raindrops on his head. This caused the first words to be spoken between them since there departure from the room.

"It's raining." Nishi said looking to Izumi. The man looked up to the nights sky then back down to the boy shrugging.

"Whatever, were here anyway." Izumi said as he grabbed the handle of the glass entrance opening the door for the boy. Nishi walked ahead of him looking inside. It wasn't a hotel lobby there was just some elevators and staircases along with many fake decorative plants. Izumi pressed the up button for the elevator. The door opened with a high pitched 'ping' sound and the two stepped inside. Then man then pressed the number for floor 6.

"Is it really alright that I stay with you?" The boy asked as the door closed.

"Its a little late to ask that now." Izumi said pulling out some keys form his pocket. Nishi suddenly felt very uncomfortable with being here.

"It's alright, I live alone anyway." Izumi added. He seemed to sense what the boy was thinking. The door pinged again and opened.

"Come on." He said. The boy stiffened as he put his arm around him leading him to the door.

_623_

He removed his arm and Nishi seemed to take a heavy exhale. Unlocking the door he gestures for him to go in. Nishi awkwardly entered his home looking around.

It seemed pretty empty. The walls were all white. The carpet was white. There was a small kitchen in the corner with clean empty counter tops. On the other side of this small room there was a gray comfortable looking sofa in front of the one large window with a glass coffee table in front of the sofa. Two door on left and right side of the room were closed. The house as a whole was eerily clean and empty.

"Have you moved in recently?" Nishi asked looking out the window to the parking lot below.

"No. I've lived here for over a year." He said as he set his gun down. Nishi turned around cocking his eyebrow up.

"I don't like clutter." Izumi muttered upon seeing the boys expression.

"I guess so huh..." Nishi said looking around.

"Alright, pay attention." Izumi started. Nishi turned to look at him.

"This door to the left is the bathroom." Izumi opened the door flicking on the light switch revealing the spotless white tiles of the simple bathroom inside. "You can take a shower, bath, whenever you want I don't care." Nishi nodded as Izumi flicked off the light switch moving back to the main room.

"The other door is to my bedroom." He said pointing to the closed white door on the other side of the room. "Your not allowed in there." He added sternly. The boy shrugged.

"I'll get you some blankets, you can sleep on the sofa." Izumi went into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. Nishi walk to the sofa sitting down. It was pretty comfortable. Nishi was satisfied with staying here. It was far better then his other options. In a few minutes Izumi came back with a blanket and a pillow. Handing them off to Nishi.

"When you change remember to always keep your suit within arms reach of you. We will get called back some other night. You need to be holding it or have it on, Or else you'll have no chance." Izumi sat down next to him.

"How long until we go back?" Nishi asked. Izumi shrugged. Nishi sighed in frustration throwing his pillow against the arm of the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" Izumi asked a softly. Nishi shook his head frowning.

"Well if you get hungry, feel free." He said standing up. Nishi looked to the kitchen and shook his head again.

"Well get some rest, you had a big day." Izumi had a slight humorous tone in his voice. He went to his room shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes pasted Nishi got up and undressed out of his clothes and suit. It felt extremely odd to undress in someones living room. He redressed feeling slightly more comfortable. It felt a little odd wearing such tight clothing. But the suit did give him a strange since of power while wearing it. He felt weaker once he removed it. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with his things. He shoved the jacket into the bag placing it and his shoes by the door. He folded his suit and put it on the other side of the sofa. The man seemed like a neat freak and if staying at his home meant Nishi didn't have to go 'home' he wouldn't want to offend his host.

He glanced over the the mans bedroom door. Even walking around he felt like every footstep taken was to loud. Nishi had no idea how he was ever going to manage to sleep ever again.

So many thoughts at the same time seemed to barrage his brain.

Was he dead?

Was he really alive now?

Why does he have to go back to that room? Why did he want to?

Why was shooting that alien so awesome?

He walked back to the sofa trying his best to clear his head.

He laid down on his new bed. His muscles relaxed and he realized how tired he actually was. Nishi pulled the blanket up over him and rested his head on the pillow. The blanket felt stale like it had never been used but it isolated a lot of heat. The pillow on the other hand felt very worn and used. It smelt extremely good.

The boy buried his face in it taking odd comfort in it. The smell was near intoxicating and really took his mind off the situation. The fear and questions that had been plaguing his mind seemed to melt away. Did Izumi really smell this good? He wondered as thought of the mans face and voice. Attraction mixed so heavily in infatuation that it became very erotic.

It reminded him of the satisfaction he got from shooting the alien. Enjoying the smell wasn't exactly as arousing to him as pulling that trigger but the feeling seemed to glow in him for longer. There was a warm feeling pooling in his stomach and heat spreading across his face. But his eyes felt so heavy and suddenly he had no thoughts and he slipped away in a dreamless sleep.

oOo

In what felt like a second he awoke to the sounds of plates clacking on counter tops and the smell of butter and breakfast.

Nishi opened his eyes. In his unfocused sight was a glass coffee table and his hand handing off a gray sofa. The folded suit right next to it fresh out of some science fiction movie from hell. There was a sudden confusion as to where he was. In moments it all came flooding back in one grieving swoop. It all really happened. He couldn't wake up again and make it go away.

He closed his eyes to fall back asleep but the sun persisted getting brighter. Nishi squinted his eyes losing the battle. Nishi sat up looking to the other side of the room.

The man that sliced a gang of alien monsters to nothing, was now buttering semi burnt toast. He had a white house coat and sweatpants oppose to the super powered suit and his long black hair was now tied up very loose in the back. But this was defiantly the same man. Nishi felt the heat creep to his ears as he recalled how much he had enjoyed the mans pillow the night before.

Izumi walked over to him with two pathetic looking plates of brunt buttered toast and eggs in hand.

"Here's breakfast." He said handing a plate and fork to him. He sat next to him taking a bite of his toast. Nishi placed the plate on his lap staring at it.

"I'm not really hungry." Nishi yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well to bad you need to eat." Izumi said taking another large bite of toast. Nishi felt slightly agitated. Izumi was reminding him of a nagging adult.

"How old are you?" Izumi asked suddenly.

"...Thirteen." He answered hesitantly.

"Your too short for thirteen you need to eat or you wont grow." Izumi said taking a bite of egg. Nishi rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a mom." Nishi said nibbling at the unburnt parts of the toast. Izumi smiled watching as the boy finicky turned the toast over examining before every bite.

"Apparently I don't sound like your mom or you would be taller." Nishi huffed trying not to roll his eyes again. Izumi found teasing the boy entertaining.

"Well how old are you?" Nishi asked trying to direct the conversation away from himself.

"I'm sixteen." Izumi answered. The boys eyes widened.

"What? Your lying! You have to be like twenty!" Izumi started to laugh shaking his head.

"Its nice to know that you would let some strange twenty-something adult take you to there home without question." Izumi said sarcastically. Nishi felt the corner of his lips twitch and repressed laughter. He gave up on the toast and picked up his fork to try the eggs.

"It worked out alright." He said softly with a small smile on his face. The eggs were slightly better then the toast so he finished them.

Izumi took there plates to the sink and washed them. He went back into his bedroom coming out with a school uniform on his arm. He went into the bathroom but left the door open. Nishi watched as he took out the tie in his hair letting it fall back. The man took out a brush from the drawers and brushed out his long hair.

It strangely reminded Nishi of his mother. In the mornings after getting ready from school, he would sit on his mothers bed and watch as she got ready for work. She'd stand in front of her mirror brushing out her long black hair and putting it up in a messy bun before carefully putting on her eyes shadows and liners.

Izumi just stared into the mirror as he brushed his hair he looking quite bored.

Nishi's mother on the other hand would endlessly complain that her lips were to thin or that she was starting to get wrinkles.

Nishi would try to reassure her lightly she looked fine. Truthfully thought she was the most beautiful women in the world. In fact she was the only women in the world he didn't find insufferably annoying. He always felt the strong urge to protect her. It was unfortunate he couldn't protect his mother from the things his father did away from her.

He felt his fists curl but shook his head. There was no point in getting mad now. Izumi closed the bathroom door and in a few minutes came out dressed in a high school uniform.

"I guess you weren't lying after all." Nishi said plainly.

"Nope. I was lying this is just to trick you." Izumi smirk going back into his room coming back out with his school bag.

"Do you want money for a subway ticket?" Izumi asked. Nishi felt his heart drop.

"Oh, you want me to leave..." Izumi who was searching through his school bag stopped and looked up at the boy confused. He had a key in his hand.

"No, I just figured you wouldn't want to hang out here all day. I don't even have a TV or anything." Nishi's heart started to calm down.

"I don't really like television..."Nishi said as Izumi handed the boy a small key giving him a weak smile.

"You should go for a walk." He said softly. Nishi nodded quietly. Izumi picked up his bag and went out the door locking it behind him.

oOo

Nishi was left unsure of what to do. He got off the sofa and folded the blanket neatly.

Realizing how full his bladder was he went to the bathroom to relive himself. As he washed his hands he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror.

Something was surprising about seeing his reflection. He was still himself. After all that had happened, even though he felt so different he still saw the same person in the mirror. Nishi felt a slight relief, it was like he had never died.

The closer he looked at himself the stranger he felt. He leaned in closer to the mirror his nose practically touching it. He closely examined his face. His skin looked different it looked clearer. His eyes had always been a little bloodshot even when he was getting enough sleep but they didn't look even slightly red. They were completely clear like he was a young child.

The mirror began to fog up from his breath, he felt panicked. Was he the same person? Nishi leaned away trying to clear his mind of the questions. It seemed like just as he was feeling better about this he got worse again.

Nishi ran his fingers through his hair noticing it needed to be washed. Izumi had told him he could take "a shower, bath, whenever" so he looked around for a towel. Sure enough in the cabinet they were neatly folded fluffy white towels. He played with the taps trying to find a proper temperature and undressed.

Upon stepping inside the warm water running down his back relaxed his frantic thoughts earlier. He moved his head back feeling the hot water hit the crown of his head massaging him. He looked around the shower finding the shampoo and soap.

Nishi had always hated showering. He liked being clean he just didn't like smelling like his mothers flowery shampoo's and soaps. They always left a lingering scent that was much more suited to a women. Just another nonsense reason for his classmates to pick on him.

Izumi's shampoo had a very attractive clean smell to it. Nishi had defiantly discovered the origin of the pillows intoxicating scent. As he washed he looked down to notice his arms. His heart sank and he felt sick.

The boys who bullied him had left heavy ugly bruises all over his arms just two days before. Now they were complexly gone without a trace. Nishi started straining his mind to think of any scars or birthmarks he had. Sure enough the scar on his hand where a class mass mate had cut him was gone. So was the birthmark on his knee. He had never given those marks any thought but now he felt strange with them gone. The hope Nishi had was shattered he wasn't himself anymore. A sudden lightheaded feeling came over him. He hurried to get out of the shower pulling on of the fluffy white towels around himself.

He sat on the cold bathroom floor near the toilet. He felt so pathetic. The room felt like it was sinking Nishi sat with his eyes closed praying he didn't vomit. In a few minutes it started to calm down. His legs still shaking he got up and started to dry his hair with the towel. He picked up the brush Izumi had left and prepared himself to look in the mirror. He didn't feel sick again seeing himself. It just made him sad. He brushed his hair. Parting it at the side as always. Setting the brush down Nishi sorted out the bathroom hanging the towel up and redressed into his school uniform. He went back to the sofa and unfolded the blanket getting back underneath it.

Nishi looking over to the keys he had left on the coffee table he didn't feel like going for a walk anymore. He had no idea how long Izumi had been gone but he wanted him to come back. It had only been a little while perhaps not even a full hour. He needed someone around.

It was moments like this he wished the hardest he could hug his mother again. In the worst days of bullying form his classmates he stayed in his room the whole night curled up on his bed. The sad feeling of being victimized and weak. The entire hopelessness and pessimistic rut and the train of thought that it would never get easier.

In times like that he would go to his mother. Nishi wouldn't tell her what was wrong and he would try his best to keep a neutral face. He would just catch her as she walked down the short hallway to her bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her embracing her for an extended amount of time with out a word. She was warm she smelled like perfumes he could her her heart beat a steady rhythm.

"Something wrong?" She always asked quietly as she kissed the side of his face.

"I love you." He'd always say trying to squeeze her tighter to his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart." She said with a sad reflection in her voice as she smoothed his hair with her fingers.

Nishi slowly let go of his mother's warmth and turned to walk back to his room feet dragging. He felt embarrassed for himself in his pathetic ways to seek comfort. His mother slowly turned around frowning.

"Some people are idiots honey, you may not understand this now but some people are just human trash and you have to be stronger then this." Nishi didn't look back at her. He just went to his room and dreaded the hell that would be another day at school tomorrow.

The sound of a car alarm outside pulled Nishi away from his memory.

The boy curled up on the sofa trying to fall back asleep. At least if he was asleep he didn't have to think about it.

oOo

All day Izumi had thought about the boy, he wasn't entirely sure why. The way he gawked wide eyed at the carnage of the game fascinated Izumi. The facial expressions seemed burned in his mind.

Izumi tried to rule everything out to be just simple intrigue. In his heart he knew that wasn't true. There was a strange attraction there. However their was an age gap and seducing the kid under these circumstances would probably be permanently damaging. Izumi felt a guilty smile wondering how flustered the boy would get if he really tore some aliens in gruesome ways. Or how much of an overload it would be to a thirteen year old's senses if he were to touch him in place's sensitive virgins don't get touched very often. Izumi smile grew wider internally. A little toy he could use and corrupt.

Still on some level Izumi wanted to disregard it all and just have someone whose company he could enjoy. He wanted companionship and someone to be his equal he could train him and they could fight together. He thought about how defiant the boy had been about finishing breakfast. With such an ill temper he was very entertaining Izumi snorted in a chuckle tapping his pen against his notebook as his teacher lectured the class.

He knew he couldn't have it both ways.

oOo

Izumi went straight home after school. He was very curious as what his new visitor had done all day.

He opened his apartment door to find the boy asleep on the sofa. He was slightly taken back he had more excepted the boy to wander off perhaps even go home. He closed the door behind him and set his things down trying to make as little noise as possible as he approached the sofa.

There was enough space between the arm of the sofa and Nishi's head for Izumi to sit. He sighed feeling his back relax. He slouched down and gazed down at the boy who was sleeping peacefully.

He looked much happier now then he had left earlier that day. He was curled in a ball with the blanket wrapped around him. Izumi listened carefully to the sound of his breathing.

Izumi slowly brought his hand to the boys head.

His fingers softly stroked his hair. It was very soft like feather down. He ran his fingers through some more growing more confident the boy would stay asleep. There was very comforting about it.

Izumi felt the nagging urge to touch more, as much as he could get away with. The boy wasn't stirring at all so Izumi slid his fingers to touch the boys face. Stroking the soft cheek. His eyes stayed closed his eyes flutter slightly. Izumi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as the boy let out a shaky exhale. Izumi pulled his hand away. His heat was racing in his chest he sat next to him silent for a few minutes.

The boys eyes squinted and slowly opened pupils dilating as he heavily blinked.

"...Izumi?" The boys voice was hoarse and groggy. Izumi felt a flutter of happiness in his chest when the boy said his name.

"What, what the fuck were you doing touching me?" Nishi asked confused as his eye lids drooped again looking like he was about to fall back asleep.

"I wasn't touching you." Izumi said quickly hoping the boy would forget. Nishi sat up propped on one arm staring at him in confusion. Suddenly he seemed to wince in pain grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck. My head hurts." Nishi groaned. Izumi looked at his spare house keys sitting exactly where he had left them for the boy.

"Did you even get up after I went out?" Izumi asked going to the bathroom's medicine cabinet to retrieve some aspirin.

"I took a piss and showered but that's about it." He grumbled rubbing his temples. Izumi handed him the pill.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Izumi asked. Nishi didn't answer and just swallowed the pill quickly.

"You probably made yourself sick from sleeping for so long." He said sitting back down he crossed his legs. Casual elegance was the first thought that came to Nishi's mind.

"You should learn how to take care of yourself." Izumi said while he smirked waiting for the boy to fly an insult his way.

Nishi's eyes narrowed looking at Izumi sitting on the other side of the sofa.

"Why are you helping me so much?"

Izumi looked at him blankly for a few moments.

"It hasn't hurt anything." He said plainly sounded like he himself was unsure of the answer.

"Yeah but when you had me kill that monster before, it was weak and I got points."

Izumi nodded seeming to be waiting for something. Nishi's eyebrow arched in question.

"What?" He asked feeling frustrated as the man had a small condescending grin that infuriated Nishi. Izumi gave a short and shallow laugh seeing the boy losing his temper already.

"It was just three points," He said sternly.

"Its nothing to get worked up about." Izumi tucked some of his long hair behind his ears.

Nishi glanced at him and looked away.

"Still." He said bitterly.

"You don't like being under informed do you?" Izumi said turning his head to look at the boy.

"Who does?" Nishi answered feeling Izumi watching him made him slightly uncomfortable.

Izumi took a deep exhale.

"Oh, you would be very surprised. Lots of people would rather live in the dark." Nishi shook his head. Rejecting the idea at once.

"Well I'm not one of those people." He said quickly. The upper corners of Izumi's lips quirked up.

"Good, neither am I." His voice came out soundly like the purr of a cat it felt very praise full.

Nishi felt a moment of slight satisfaction like he had said the correct answer to a teachers question. Only it wasn't some dumb school teacher, it was Izumi. A skilled fighter, that could slaughter alien beasts to hell and flooded sewer gutters with their thick blood... the blush started to creep up on him again.

"You know," Nishi said looking the man in the eyes. "you sounded like a real condescending jackass just now." The boy had a big smile on his face. His eyes shined with more intent for mischief then to hurt feelings.

"You agreed with me." Izumi refuted.

A silence over came the room as Nishi threw off the rest of his blanket cover folding it neatly.

An extremely awkward silence stretched looking at the light fading outside Izumi felt the need to ask more questions.

"So do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

Nishi crossed his arms lounging back on the couch.

"Not really." He said the corners of his lips jerked up to a smile but his eyes looked sad.

"You do have a home right?" Izumi asked slowly cocking his eyebrow.

"Well." Nishi looked out the window. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Its not like an orphanage or something right, you have parents?" Izumi said finding some element of this conversion uncomfortable. He enjoyed having Nishi around however if a loving family was rounding up search parties for this boy as they spoke.

"Yeah, I got a dad." Nishi said patently.

"Look, I need to know how you died." Izumi said looking at him seriously.

"Why?" Nishi asked his posture stiffening.

"Sometimes when people go to the Gantz room..." Izumi wasn't sure how to word this without crushing the boy. Had he realized he might not be the same person? "Sometimes, their 'old self' is still alive."

Izumi felt his insides cringe walking on eggshells hadn't worked and in Nishi's eyes sparked the look of horror and sadness as Nishi ran his fingers through his hair his face looked pained and sick like he might cry.

Izumi repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

_Not another crier._

"I knew it!" The boy gasped sounding short of breathe. Izumi thought he might be hyperventilating.

"I knew I wasn't the same person! I just knew it!" He shook pulling his knee's up to his chest he sat and cried on about mostly unintelligible things.

"There not my memories its all just a lie, I just started up were some poor bastard left off!" Nishi was almost screaming now streams of tears across his face. Something distributed Izumi about Nishi's fit while it was annoying and disgusting as it was actually starting to feel bad for himself, he had always tried his best to push those thoughts about an existence through Gantz away.

Izumi grabbed Nishi by the shoulders he was now red in the face eyes bloodshot looking angry at the world.

"Calm the hell down!" Nishi's dark eyes swayed to him locking in on him as if he had forgotten he was there.

"Your acting pathetic! Your still the same brat you were before, you got the same memories and emotions so quit crying!" Nishi made more sniffling noises but his crying had stopped.

"Besides..." Izumi said loosening his grip on the boys shoulders. "Your crying is really annoying." Nishi gave a shaky exhale staring at the man who was now leaned over into him. Izumi moved back to his side of the sofa.

"Uh, Do you need some toilet paper or something?" Izumi said feeling awkward as he watched the boy rub the corners of his eyes. Nishi got up stumbled into the bathroom grabbing some for himself to blow his nose.

Izumi internally cringed their had always been something primal and disturbing about people crying to him.

"As I was saying, in some rare cases people survive when Gantz thought they would be dead, so then the person surives and I suppose goes on the their old life. But that's probably not the case and you could go back and do whatever you were doing before Gantz. You'll still be transported to the room, obviously."

Nishi stared at Izumi. "So you want me to leave." He said sounding discarding the paper in the bathrooms wastebasket.

Izumi internally groaned. "No listen. I want you to check it out. Don't you need some stuff from home, like a change of clothes?"

Nishi looked down at his uniform. "Yeah I guess so." He said grimly.

oOo

The day was rapidly turning to night as Nishi brought Izumi on a twelve minute walk through a near by park and down a couple of blocks. He apparently lived close by. He stopped in front of what looked like a lower middle class three story apartment.

"What floor do you live on?" Izumi asked.

"The second." Nishi said with an expressionless face. Izumi looked up to the second story noticing no lights were on.

Nishi pulled a ring of keys out of his backpack and unlock the door. Izumi stayed on the sidewalk watching the boy disappear in the dark hallway. Nishi climbed the stairs to his floor. Unlocking the door he stepped inside. The house was slightly cramped it wasnt filthy but there was just a lot of things out of place wrappers, cans, plates, books or glasses all covered most flat surfaces. The carpet hadnt been vacuumed in a good year and nobody ever dusted. Nishi had never really thought much of the mess until seeing how Izumi lived. The kitchen had a small round table and tan counter tops Nishi checked it to see if his fathers wallet or cell phone was there or any proof his father was home. Finding none he walked down the hallway. He peeked into his fathers bedroom.

Nishi's nose wrinkled as a nauseating smell overpowered him. The bed was unmade and the room was very dark. On the night stand and bureau were beer cans and half empty glasses of old milk that were probably responsible for the horriable smell. Nishi noticed some condom wrappers on the floor vaguely surprised his father had manged to get a women to stay inside this room long enough to have sex with her.

Nishi opened his bedroom door finding it very strange to be back in here it was slightly neater then the rest of the house but not by much. He walked to his nightstand switching on his lamp. Everything was where he left it it didn't look like his dad had come in here. Nishi snorted. His only son was dead and he didn't even know. Nishi wonderd his dad had filed a police report. He figured not. There wasn't really a way for the school to contact him. His only contact information for the school had been his mothers cellphone number. Her cellphone was now broken into pieces and hidden in the back of his sock draw somewhere. He would most likely have to miss more days of school for them to send an officer over. His bed was against the wall by the window with heavy shades to keep light out in the morning. He almost wished he could take them to Izumi's place. Nishi searched under his bed for a larger bag.

He found a black luggage bag and threw it on his bed. Nishi opened up his drawers taking some shirts, pants and looser fitting ones he could sleep in and placed them all in the bag. He grabbed a couple of sweatshirts from his closet and took some more sets of school uniforms along with other essentials like boxers and socks. He retrived his toothbrush form the bathroom. Nishi sat on his bed thinking of anything else he really wanted to take.

His eyes wandered to his desk his laptop and the charger wire neatly wrapped together with string so it wouldn't get tangled. It was the last gift he had received from his mother so he had always taken good care of it. After packing the laptop up he did one last survey over his room. He grabbed his bags and left.

Izumi was leaning against a telephone pole looking very bored.

"Wow that felt like forever." He commented seeing Nishi make his way over.

Nishi shrugged stopping in front of him.

"Was your dad home?" Izumi asked snatching the school bag off Nishi's shoulder. "Oh, thanks." Nishi said looking up at the taller man.

"And no he wasn't, he should be at work anyway." Nishi said as they walked back to Izumi's apartment.

"What does he do?" Izumi asked. slugging the bag over his shoulder. Nishi took note of how much smaller the bag looked nest to him.

"I really don't know." Nishi said with a slight laugh. "I believe he works in an office as a personal assistant's secretary's, secretary's for some corporation." Izumi quirked an eyebrow trying to understand what a assistant for an assistant's assistant would have to do. Nishi smiled again. "Whatever he does he's been doing it for as long as I can remember. Its some mindless dead end job and he hates it."

"Did your mother have a job?" Izumi asked trying to seem subtle.

Nishi gave a light laugh again. "Yeah, she was like, the personal assistant's assistant. " Nishi looked happy talking about his mother he looked forward not at Izumi just looking at the streetlights and any visible stars in the electric light crowed sky. "Like something just as dumb, repetitive and pointless but like, one level up." Izumi smiled looking down on him.

"I think that's how they met actually through work..." Nishi's voice faded off.

"So, she's dead, or she left?" Izumi probed.

"Yeah she's dead." Nishi said barley audible.

"How long ago?" Izumi asked noticing Nishi's smile now seemed forced rather then natural.

"Three months." He said his steps getting slower.

"How did she die?" Izumi felt the need to press for more information but obviously the boy had reached his limits.

"I don't really feel like sharing." He said sounding bitter eyes darkening.

Izumi sighed. He couldn't blame him. But it still annoyed him that the boy held information from him when he was being kind enough to let him live in his apartment. Izumi had not even considered if he had enough money to support another person or the legal consequence's of letting somebodies child stay with him. It all kept coming back to the image burned in his mind of the boy staring at him as he killed. As fascinated with it as he'd become with him.

oOo

Nishi had kept his bags by the sofa but he found this a shame as it kind of threw off the whole eerily clean and clutter-less look of the whole house. Izumi sat at the kitchen table doing his homework. He watched as the boy typed away on his laptop staring at the screen.

"You can type pretty fast." Izumi commented looking up from his work. Nishi made a sound of concurrence never looking up. Izumi felt slightly ignored he hoped the boy wasn't still annoyed with him from before.

"What are you doing anyway?" Izumi asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Nishi said his voice rang of a pleasant tone as he grinned he didn't seem annoyed anymore. He looked more like he wanted to annoy. Izumi frowned looking back at his homework.

"I'm writing a fantasy story, well actually its a journal about the game but anyone who read's it will think differently." Nishi said minutes later still never looking up.

"Remember to stay vague, there's a chip in your brain now. You give to much information anyway Gantz will blast your brains through your skull." Izumi cleared the table shuffling the papers back into his bag.

"Oh, that would be great to put in somewhere!" Nishi gave a morbid laugh. Izumi couldn't help but smile.

"If you hear a buzzing noise in your ear be sure to delete that shit right away. If your brain explodes all over my carpet I'll be seriously pissed." Nishi fell back against the sofa and began to laugh.

Izumi got up to put his things away in his bedroom as he reappeared he closed the door behind him and noticed Nishi had put laptop on the coffee table and was watching him.

"Can I make us dinner? I'm hungry." Izumi was slightly taken back at such a simple question.

"You can cook?" He asked.

"Not really, but apparently better then you if breakfast was anything to go by."

oOo

Twenty minutes later Izumi was sitting in front of a bowl of stew. It smelled pretty good. Izumi took the first slurp. It was a pretty good mix of vegetables and some meat. His new house guest had found a way to make himself useful. Good.

"You hated my cooking that much huh?" Izumi said grinning taking another slurp.

"Not really, I dont think you look right cooking." Nishi said blowing on his spoon.

"You look much cooler..." Nishi caught Izumi's eye then looked down to his bowl. "Killing things..."

oOo

As it started to get late Nishi unzipped the black luggage bag and pulled out a T-shirt and sweatpants and undressed. Izumi who was washing dishes turned his head with the internal thought of,

He really doesn't mind changing in front of me?

This was obviously not really a big deal. Students changed for gym class in front of each other. But this was weird. Izumi stared at him, pretending to still washs dishes.

Nishi had his back to him. As he bent over Izumi watched the bones of his spine move. As he put the new shirt on Izumi watched how it draped over his small frame. He looked at how small his ankles were when he removed his pants every inch of skin up to gray boxers Izumi examined from afar until the boxer's came off. Then his mind went a little numb and his stomach twisted into knots. Nishi bent forward to pick up the new pair and Izumi felt the blood swelling below. Once Nishi had the boxers and the pants back on Izumi felt his heart rate start to steady.

Izumi had started to turn out the lights and Nishi had already set up his bed on the sofa.

"Goodnight" Nishi said as Izumi opened his bedroom door.

"Night, Nishi." He said closing it behind him.

oOo

Hours later Izumi laid wide awake in bed. The covers had been thrown off and he was now roughly petting himself in silence. His black hair sprawled across his remaining pillow and his eyes screwed shut. His hand moved up and down his erection it seemed like he'd been at this forever. It stood straight up bobbing and pulsing as Izumi rubbed his fingers over the head and tracing the veins while his other hand smoothed over his thighs and stomach. All his tricks to get himself off and still no relief.

What was driving him insane was just behind that thin layer of wall in front of him was a boy who he could easily make give him that relief. It could be so easy. Izumi's eyes dipped of the bed to the corner of his room the new H-gun was right there. He could open up his door, or just blast a hole through the wall. He could grab the kid by the hair and force his hot mouth right down on his throbbing length. He could roughly grab him slam him on the bed strip him down and thrust right into him. Izumi constricted his hand roughly around his erection. Izumi's mind fogged as his thoughts became more explicit.

He could do anything he fucking wanted to that kid.

Nobody knew where the fuck was and nobody would care.

Izumi would bet he was so tight it would hurt.

He would bet he'd suck him in and pulsate around him.

But he would also cry and scream.

But he could always kill him.

It would be so much easier then killing aliens. He could snap his delicate spine. Twist his neck till it broke, he could smother him, choke him. He could blast him with a gun. His erection was so painful now it pulsed and angry red it was fully hard now it was was almost hitting his stomach but only leaking occasionally. Izumi kept up his pace frustrated about how long this was taking.

Kicking and screaming wasn't how Izumi wanted Nishi. He wanted him flushed, blushing like he had for the blood spill. Not shaking from his touch but squirming towards it. He wanted to touch the soft black fringe of his bangs. Izumi wanted the boy to ride him. To impale himself on his length and watch the boy to see how much of him he could take in. The facial expression. His rising arousal. Izumi rubbed the hard tip again feeling more pre cum leaking from the slit.

He imagined Nishi on top of him, moving as quickly as he could. Then he would come crying out flushed. He'd spill himself on Izumi's stomach and he would fill the boy. Izumi felt his stomach twist again and came into his hand. A small noise ripped form his throat.

Izumi groaned grabbing some tissues.

Now he was sweaty and hot but he finally manged to fall asleep.

A/N:

Yes, please review! I plan to keep going with this actually but its just gonna take a long ass time because I want to write it in long chapters. However I think this might be already the longest Gantz fic that's not of O/C ever written in English. (If its not hook me up! Wanna read that! Not nearly enough Gantz fic or slash!)


	2. Pessimistic

_Authors Note:_ (Insert the many reasons I haven't been around and why this took so damn long.)

Thank you to everyone that comment you made this really worth wild and I hope I don't let you down.

I'm in need of a beta for both chapters so add that to your comment if you're interested with where I can reach you so you can fix this mess I have made and called a story. Well I had fun anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Izumi woke up late the next morning. He got dressed first into his uniform exiting his bedroom to find Nishi on the sofa already dressed for school. His school bag was by his side and a unhappy look was plastered onto his ever dispersing face. Izumi felt a tinge of discomfort recalling last night, hopefully the boy hadn't heard any curious noises. Izumi went to the bathroom to fix himself up a little bit. Nishi watched Izumi go from door to door, back and forth, constantly forgetting something as he hastily got ready for school.

"I guess I probably should have woke you up before." Nishi said as the taller man made his seventh rushed lap between the bedroom and the bathroom.

"That might of been helpful, yeah." Izumi was more frustrated with himself then the middle school student it was his responsibility to wake up after all.

"I figured you would be tired after last night..." A grin came across the boys pale lips.

Izumi stopped dead in his tracks to look at the boy. He felt the sting of humiliation.

He heard me.

"You know, with the walk I brought you on last night to my house." Izumi exhaled able to breath again, relief flooded over him.

"No problem." He said grabbing his school bag from his room. He rushed back and just as he made eye contact with Nishi again-

"-And you know, all the fun you were having in your room last night..." Nishi's voice taunting. The sting of shame came back twice as hard. Mortified Izumi adjusted his tie trying to play it off. If he acted cool he could reclaim his dignity.

"You love torching me don't you?" Izumi forced a fake laugh.

"How am I torching you? You were the one torching me last night when I had to listen to _that_!"

Izumi checked inside his bag to make sure all his papers and books were in order. All he could do was smile and try to keep his complexion from turning red. He decided if he was going to be embarrassed he might as well mess with his new ward and leave them both flustered.

"Why was it torcher? Were you envious?" Izumi made his way slowly to the sofa sitting down close to Nishi he crossed his leg over and began to tie his shoes.

Just as planed Nishi's eyes darted away from the man his face turning a little scarlet under the collar. Izumi examined his now perfectly tied laces and sat up straight. He starred at Nishi grinning.

"N-No!" He yelled stuttering.

"I think you might of enjoyed it a little bit by the way you're acting now." Izumi whispered quietly and moved his hand over to Nishi's hair touching the black fringe he had imagined last night. Nishi was fidgeting slightly and he slowly closed his eyes as Izumi slid his large hand down to touch his face. Izumi found himself caressing the boys cheek. Nishi gave a shaky exhale as he accepted the mans touch more and more. Izumi was surprised how well this was going. He leaned forward he pulled the boy into a slow embrace. He found it was pleasantly nice having a smaller warm thing held against his chest. Izumi realized seconds later that this was what normal people would consider, _"Hugging"_.

Then he remembered he was already late.

He peeled the boy off him slowly feeling a diminutive ache inside his heart and amongst other areas.

"We can talk more later." He whispered against the shell of his ear. He noticed Nishi immediately shivered. Izumi could sence his effectiveness in gaining the boys compliance was growing stronger.

"That's not talking." Nishi said with a slight smile. He pulled closer to the man trying to re-wrap his arms around him with quite a bit of force.

"You're making this harder." Izumi gently pushed him away still smirking.

Nishi laughed. _"Harder?"_ He pulled with more force to be back in Izumi's arms.

Izumi frowned and roughly shoved him to the other side of the sofa.

"Ouch! That kinda hurt Izumi." Nishi whined rubbing his arm.

"We need to leave, I'm guessing you 're going to school today?" Izumi got up and grabbed his bag and keys.

"Yeah, if I don't they might bother to get a hold of my father and find out where I am. Then I won't be able to stay with you anymore."

"Alright, well I guess I'll walk with you to your school and pick you up this afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure what the difference between one hour and two hours late is."

They walked together down the hall upon reaching the elevator

Nishi laughed to himself quietly shaking his head.

"Izumi." He called to the taller man. Izumi looked down at him.

"What?" He asked, the boy an a strange expression on his face it was somewhere between stricken and happy.

"Even in death I can't escape middle school."

_oOo_

Nishi hated school. He hated everyone and everything in school. Except for the idea that there was a place he could go to learn things, self improvement seemed like a good idea.

Nishi didn't mind anything about books reading, working, sitting quietly and writing.

It was the people who happened to be in the building, teachers with no lesson plan and the teachers aids with complex's about the small tiny inch of power they had been given. Then there was the students. Nishi felt his spine shiver at the thought.

_What had he ever done?_

Perhaps he was more serious then the other children, he could never pinpoint why they hated him so passionately and as time went on their disdain for him only grew..

Nishi approached the school building with Izumi looming over him. The building stretched so high up into the clouds and Nishi felt absolutely infinitesimal at the feet of the lumbering living steal giant that was his middle school. They were quite late and all the other children seemed to have already gone inside and only a few stray students walking briskly to get inside the building. Nishi forgot to say goodbye to Izumi and he walked up the path to the building and by the time he remembered to bid his farewells the man had seemed to evaporate into the city beyond the gates of the school.

Upon getting inside he hoped to stay undetectable and invisible.

That possibility was shattered once he had even gotten to his first class, or rather his second, his usual crop of bullies had greeted him with fake kindness and informed him he would be ambushed by the end of the day.

_oOo_

Exiting the classroom Nishi briskly weaved between hallways and down staircases trying to think of the oddest possible root too where Izumi had dropped him off that morning. His grip tighten on his schoolbag whenever he passed by a group of boys. Nishi decided to go backwards around the building to the front. Maybe if he could get the closest he could to where Izumi should be the boys wouldn't pick a fight knowing he had such a large high school friend. He walked close to the wall and finally in the distance he could see the spot where he had stood with Izumi that morning. But Izumi wasn't there.

Nishi slowed his steps as he reached the edge of the building. He now had a better view but he still couldn't see Izumi anywhere there was a rush of students everywhere but Izumi would stick out like a sore thumb among the smaller middle school students. He stayed quiet against the wall his mind trying to come up with a way to avoid the beating he would receive if his bullies were to find him now. Nishi spun around quickly filled with justified paranoia hearing approaching footsteps from behind him and of course a group of five boys had sneaked a good fourteen feet away. Nishi had eye contact with one of the biggest leading boys in front and when the eye contact was made something sparked in the giant bully's eyes and he charged right towards his smaller outnumbered opponent. Nishi froze which was a crucial mistake as he was immediately tackled into the bricks of the wall he had been hiding behind. His head made hard contact into the bricks of the wall causing a gush of pain to spike out from the back of his head forward. Some one had grabbed his shoulders before he fell. He was kneed in the stomach so hard he felt himself loose his breath as someone else simultaneously hard the side of his hair pulling at it in their fists causing more pain and irritating the first pain of hitting the wall.

The most painful thing about it was that to much was happening at once to properly defend anything, and this caused a choking anger inside of the him. The bullies were half fighting amongst each other as to who got to hurt him. He felt his body being pulled from different parts in different directions all causing pain. Nishi felt his arms reaching around trying to grab someones face and twist it a painful way or jab into someones eyes. None of it was helping. Nishi closed his eyes. He tried to sink into himself to make his body into a shell that his emotions and thought could hide in, but it wasn't working. His shell felt pain, his shell felt everything from the loud calls of their voices that made him wince to the blows of fists into his body. Someone punched the side of his face and after the scorching ache he could taste something metallic in his mouth. Nishi was salivating a lot, he slowly realized his mouth wasn't full of spit it was full of blood. The thought started to pass his mind that this had gotten much more out of control then he had planned for. The hazy, blurred thought passed through his mind that he could actually die here. Strangely with the amount of pain he was in he was almost as peace with it. Or his mind was anesthetized by extreme pain. His feet weren't on the ground anymore.

The largest one had picked him up and was now slamming his body into the wall as his head cracked into it over and over. He couldn't hear the tormenting things they said anymore. The monster slamming him into the wall's face was beet red as he screamed into Nishi's face. Nishi opened his eyes again to the light and watched his face marveling at the complete lack of sound he was able to hear. He slowly realized things were slowing and lagged, and everything was getting brighter. But then it was all getting darker, it was static and hazy like an old television set. Then as the last hot lick of pain struck his head it was all gone. There was no pain there anymore in fact was no feeling at all. No images of the monsters angry faces, no sound of there screams and taunts, no taste of blood filling his mouth. There was no time and finally no thoughts.

_oOo_

Izumi rounded the corner stopping at the crosswalk sign he had brought Nishi to. He started to scan over the groups of children near the middle school. None of them were Nishi. Izumi walked into the open area near the doorways and looked around. At least now he wouldn't have to search as hard. After all, the other students seemed to notice him just fine. Many stopped and turned there heads to look suspiciously at the man. School yard attendants looked even more worried. Perhaps five minutes had passed and the number of children leaving the building and standing around the area had rapidly decreased. All the students had said their goodbyes to their friends and scrambled away. Izumi heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like boys fighting. Izumi absently strolled closer to the back of the building were he heard the noises at least a good fight among children might entertain him while he waited.

What he found was quite horrifying. A group of five boys with more crowding around were bashing some smaller boy who was laying still on the ground arms out not at all defending himself. Izumi first realized whoever it was must of been unconscious or dead. Then as one of the boys moved to the side Izumi got a clear view of the boys face and made another discovery. It was Nishi. Or at least he was pretty sure it was Nishi. His face was covered in his own blood and dirt. His clothes were filthy and torn. Izumi felt odd. He assumed seeing his little friend getting his skull bashed into the brick wall should fill him with rage. However he couldn't muster that feeling of frustration or emotional outrage. He watched slightly fascinated at the way the boys body loosely hung. The largest boy pulled Nishi as high as his arms could hold him up and screamed in rage,

"You're _ours_ now you little shit!" Izumi felt his lips twitch and an emotional switch had been flicked over in his brain. It was like he couldn't smile even if he tried his very hardest. Then he felt anger boil and bubble. Nishi did not belong to these swinish little gutter, punks. He belonged to Gantz...! But also, and _far_ more importantly in his current situation he belonged to Izumi. No one else. But especially not theses little bullies.

Izumi walked over slowly grabbing the tallest one. Izumi still towered over him. None of the children seemed to even have noticed the man, they were far to wrapped up in their pummeling of the boy to notice. It wasn't until he spun the obese child around. The bullies eyes widen looking up at Izumi. Izumi curled his fists punching the boy low in the stomach. His breathe escaped him as he fell to the ground squealing. Izumi then felt two other boys move to gang up on him. He roughly grabbed one by the collar. The boy's feet left the ground and in one swift movement he was thrown into the other attacker. Both boys groaned as they crushed against each other and fell on the ground. Many of the children had fled as soon as Izumi had turned around. Izumi was extremely bored with this fight. This was nothing compared to fighting dangerous alien creatures. Children didn't really match up by comparison. Three more boys who were brave enough not to flee ran up trying to tackle Izumi at the same time. He shoved one boy onto the ground and grab another bashing his head against the brick like they and done to Nishi. The boy screamed and cried his legs kicking against Izumi's stomach. Izumi could also feel another reaching up to punch the back of his head. Both were dull pains that couldn't hold a candle to having your hand sliced off by a razor sharp claw. After feeling extreme pain like that you built up a tolerance to simple aches, cricks and pricks you might feel in battle. Izumi stopped slamming the child into the wall. He stared into his victims eyes noticing the red swelling of their eyes that starred back in a soulless daze. Izumi shook the boy again to check if he was alive. He gasped for air like a fish and seemed to come alive again. The bullies eyes blinked his eyes darting away from the man. Izumi dropped him hearing the unpleasant clunk of his skull hitting the brick on the way down.

Izumi bent down the the largest bully who had smashed Nishi merciless into the wall just moments ago. He was now a sad sight to see crying as he stared at his friend against the wall and back up at the tall man looming above him. The man keeled down placing his hand over the side of the boys head to keep him roughly pinned to the jagged cement.

"He doesn't belong to _you_." Izumi said coldly. The boy stared at him crying. He didn't seem to understand the meaning of his words. Izumi pulled the boy up by his hair and spun him around stopping him in front of Nishi's body. He held his head still forcing him to look.

"Him!" Izumi yelled at the boy watching him wince. More tears coming accompanied by sobbing noises.

"He does not belong to you!" Izumi shook the boy with every word spoken before slamming his fist into the boys stomach again. The boy shouted out a groan and fell again quietly crying to himself. Izumi moved back to the wall kneeling over to Nishi. The boy was a mess. Dirt and rocks stuck to his face caked with blood. Izumi moved his hand to the boys neck feeling his pulse. He could feel his heart beating as he wrapped his hand around the boys neck. Izumi moved his hand away form his neck and near his nose and mouth. He could feel hot puffs of breathe hitting his hand the breathing pattern seemed normal. Izumi grabbed the boys school bag, he checked inside and sure enough his suit was there. Izumi felt a twinge of annoyance. He zipped up the bag and slung it around his shoulder sighing and scooped up Nishi into his arms and began the long awkward walk home as he was followed by the disapproving eye of strangers.

_oOo_

Izumi turned on the taps of the bathtub to fill it with hot water. Opening the cabinets he got rubbing alcohol and some towels. Drenching a white facecloth under the tap he twisted it ringing it out, Izumi approached his unconscious friend at a loss of what to do. Izumi softly rubbed the boys cheek trying to collect the rubble in his wounds. Izumi cringed pulling the cloth away Nishi wasn't even starting to look better and the clothe was already died pink with his blood. Izumi began to undress Nishi carefully moving his injured arms threw his jacket, unbuttoning his blood stained white shirt. Even after removing the boys pants and boxers he still failed to enjoy the situation sexually. He lifted Nishi gently placing him in the tub. The red already started leaking into the clear water and Izumi grabbed the rubbing alcohol. Flicking off the tap he decided to pour it over Nishi's body wounds. The cuts swelled bubbling white as the germs were killed from them. Dabbing the facecloth in the rubbing alcohol. Izumi patted Nishi's face watching it bubble and fizz when the chemical was applied. Izumi stroked his fingers through Nishi's hair carefully cleaning over any cuts hidden in his dark hair. Sure enough moving the hair up Izumi could see a pretty abominate series of bleeding bruises on the scalp. Grabbing the bar of soap he lathered it in his hands before trying to remove the dirt from the boy. Once he was clean the water in the bathtub was defiantly pink. His bleeding had mostly slowed

Besides Izumi's struggle to wake the boy but he still hung loose and unconscious on the side of the bathtub. Izumi opened up the cabinet again searching harder. He found a brown box where he kept emergency aid. Izumi removed some gauze from the box along with steri-strips. Bring the strips to Nishi Izumi began ripping open the package and apply them to some of the larger cuts. Carefully bring the edges of the open wound closer together was tedious work but this would have to do until Gantz called them back to the room. Izumi wrapped some the gauze's over or around Nishi's injuries. He wasn't at all skilled at doing this he created a mess of bandages but he had stopped most of the bleeding. If he had internal bleeding it would get bad waiting. Drying the boy off carefully with a new fresh towel. Izumi looked at the blank sleeping face on the floor uncertain if he could really live. Izumi left the bathroom opening up Nishi's black luggage bag. He grabbed a new set of clothes to dress Nishi in. Once the boy was dressed and clean Izumi decided to bring him to his bedroom. Izumi put the boy down on his bed pulling some covers over him. He had done all he really could for the boy given their circumstances. Izumi spent the night on the bed laying next to the boy petting the the top of the his head in silence until his eyelids drooped and he finally fell asleep.

_oOo_

Nishi was floating. He felt out of his body. He was touching nothing he was just floating. He thought he might be floating in water. The current slowly moving his body up and around it eased him gently as if it was waiting for him to react. It slowly let him sink further from the surface to force him to move. But he couldn't move. He didn't remember how to move. He wanted this to end. He didn't know how long this had been happening but he didn't like it. He failed to remember what he had been doing before this, or what he was going to do after this. What was this anyway? Lights, soft lights, the type of lights that reflect off water. What was that called? They were in his brain, he wasn't seeing them in his eyes. They became so bright. They stung burning his eyes from the inside. He didn't like them, he didn't want them being there. Something about waiting for them to get closer was scary. So he moved. He turned over to move his back on them. He then remembered how to move and react and suddenly he felt an agonizing ache in his head and water that had been supporting him abruptly fall. He was left feeling like he might scream. In the dark with agonizing wounds aching and the pain only becoming sharper.

He opened his eyes to darkness, but it wasn't complete darkness like before. Now there was a vague horizontal figure just a few feet away. Its movement scared him as it leaned in closer his eyes straining to understand what he was looking at. It was leaning over him he could feel the tickle of threads that fell from its masked face. It was staring right at him. He felt his heart plummet the pain stinging harder and fear rising.

"Nishi?" The familiar voice asked. A flood of relief rushed through Nishi as it was suddenly so easy to see where the lines of the mask made a nose and the lovely smell of the thread was his long black hair falling forward.

"I...umi" Nishi tried to speak but it croaked out an awkward noise, it was a voice he did not recognize as his own.

"You're a completely idiot." Izumi said coldly. Nishi felt a pain in his chest sting suddenly. It was almost as painful as one on his head. The boy opened his mouth to speak only uttering out a guttural noise before wincing in pain as something sharp begged his attention to a bandaged cut on his arm. Izumi leaned forward his nose now touching the smaller injured boy. Nishi felt a slight flutter in his stomach but Izumi stayed their. Nishi could tell he was staring but in the dark it was hard to read the mans expression. As time passed he became more and more aware Izumi wasn't this close to be affectionate.

"Keep the suit on at all times, even if you have to wear it under your clothes!" His voice was shaking in anger. Absolute rage seemed to boil bellow it. Nishi felt intimated feeling himself shrink closer to the bed. Izumi put a hand on either side of him to support himself. His limbs shaking.

"That was complete bullshit! He screamed. Fear bolted through Nishi. There was something very powerful to Nishi about having someone scream so close to you so close that you could feel the moisture of their breathe hitting your face.

"Do you honestly expect to survive?" Nishi's head ached at the noise. He bit back tears. He wasn't ready for this, it was to much. "Do you really expect me to protect you!" Nishi stared into his dark eyes his heart sinking more then previously thought possible. Actually yes. He had thought Izumi would protect him. He would let Nishi stay with him. Why wouldn't he put a reasonable amount of effort into keeping him safe.

"You can't even defend yourself!" His shouting was freighting it trembled with violence that seemed to seep out through his voice and his hands that had now moved to his forcing him to look directly at the man. This was reminding Nishi of being scolded by his father, the man had lost his temper now and again when he was very little.

"I was under the impression you could be useful, but I guess your just another one of those morons." His voice lower to a chilling low tone. Nishi could feel the tears stream down his face going past his ears. He wasn't even aware he was crying until he felt the drops.

"You know the kind, the ones that stumble into the room and die on the first mission." He whispered moving closer to his ear. Nishi's breathing hitched trying to stop more tears. "You're as weak as any of them aren't you?" Izumi said moving away to look at the boy. Nishi's face was red and his eyes were swollen his head shook back and forth as he trembled biting his lip to keep from crying.

"Oh yes you are!" Izumi barked out at him grabbing Nishi's injured arm. He applied pressure squeezing it. The pain burst into a flame as the wounds began to bleed through the bandages.

"No...ack!" He choked out. Izumi let go of his arm moving it to the boys mouth. He lowered himself closer to whisper again.

"You're going to die next mission..." He said. His voice sounding so bored it was painful. Nishi couldn't look away form the dark black eyes. His eyes were now adjusting to allow him too see more. But he didn't want to see more.

"Gantz will heal these wounds..." Izumi whispered as he let his fingers graze over the bandages on his head. He again applied enough pressure in his stroke to make it hurt again. To remind him of the pain.

"But the ones that will replace them, they'll be too serious for you to survive." His voice sounded pleasant to the sound of the gruesome statement.

"You'll bleed out." He said smiling, entertained. Nishi's eye opened wide.

"You'll be cold and_ alone_." His fingers played over the fringe as his smile only grew wider at the sight of the boys trembling.

"Without your_ mother_, just like last time."

That statement, hurt more then then being bullied. It hurt more then being bashed into the wall. It hurt more then the blinding lights or having the wounds squeezed until they bled again.

A long stretch of a silence occurred as Izumi starred down at his trembling ward.

"Nishi." He whispered his voice calming drastically.

"Hey." He said more firmly shaking Nishi by the shoulder. The boy looked up at him blankly he was breathing heavily making what sounded like soft sob sounds.

"Stop crying." Izumi said sternly.

"I told you it's really annoying when you cry." Nishi felt the anger mixing with the pain. Talk about adding insult to injury, he thought. Izumi removed his hands from the bandages placing them hire on Nishi's arms were there were no cuts. His touch became gentle and the mood switched only for the older man.

"I'm _not_ crying." Nishi whispered trying to force his breathing to come out evenly. Izumi's sudden calmness created an eerie feeling in the younger boy.

"Please get off me." He grumbled. Izumi got up and backed away from him. Nishi could see the dark figure staring at him. Unclear of what Izumi might do to him.

"I'll get you some water." Izumi said sounding disgusted. Nishi felt the bed move and heard the creak of the mans weight getting off the mattress. He turned on a bedside lamp. A dim yellow light filled the room and Nishi blinked feeling his head throb.

"Whoa." He gasped suddenly realizing his surroundings. This place was filthy. It was a bedroom. in front of the bed was a door and to the side of that door was a vanity. A window to his right on the wall and bed stands at the side of the bed but everywhere on and in between these places was filled with, 'things'. Cups, glasses, on every surface with the juices stuck to the bottom dried up. Old plates of food, disgusting the smell coming off them making Nishi want to vomit. this was far worse then his fathers room. Papers, just littered everywhere in piles, in paper balls. The window was covered by heavy dark blankets thrown over the curtain rod.

"Where are we?" Nishi asked just as Izumi reached the doorknob.

"We're in my room." He said looking back raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Nishi said looking around again. This had been what was behind the other door? The spotless house outside shined white and without clutter to the extreme. But this was how he kept his bedroom? Sure enough as Izumi turned the door knob Nishi could see a part of the living room leading to the kitchen. He groaned as he felt a particularly painful throb shoot up his spine. Nishi's hands shot up touching the back of his head where the pain had settled.

"Ah!" He gasped as another came raking the back of his head in response to his hands. Izumi turned around looking at him carefully and questioning. Nishi looked up letting his hands drop to his lap.

"Oh it's, nothing." He said slowly clenching his teeth as the pain spiked again. Izumi returned moments later with a mug of ice water.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully handing Nishi the mug. Nishi could barely hold it his hand shaking he took a big gulp letting it cool his dry throat. Nishi looked back at izumi realizing the man was waiting for an answer.

"No." He said darkly and he pushed the mug against the glasses to make room for it on the nightstand they clacked together making the pain in his head throb more. Nishi hissed as he slowly laid back down his spine felt tight and not at all bendable.

Izumi slowly got back under the covers trying to help Nishi get the blankets back over himself. Nishi glared at him once was settled. The boy couldn't even begin to understand the outburst of cruelty he had received and why moments later the mans mood had done a complete one eighty and he was now offering him water and tucking him in. The two spent a long moment starring at each other. Nishi felt nauseous, angry and sad. He wanted Izumi to be nice to him and hold him affectionately like this morning. But now it was different, now, Izumi spoiled it. Nishi knew how Izumi felt about him now. The man thought he was _weak_. He had infact smiled brightly at his pain.

"What?" Izumi said finally looking inpatient.

"I didn't say anything." The boy said starting a blank upward stare at the ceiling.

"You've got a look on your face." Izumi said in dull tone allowing his arms to stretch across the bed into Nishi's side.

"I wonder why that might be." Nishi retorted quickly in sarcasm. Trying to lay as still as he possibly could with no luck.

"What the hell did those bastards want from you anyway?" Izumi asked. Clearly trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. They're just idiots." Nishi croaked his voice cracking and horse. He struggled to sit up again to take another gulp from the mug of water he made hissing noises with every small movement. Izumi seemed to ignore this and kept talking.

"Well I don't think they'll be bothering you for awhile. I left them bleeding and sputtering on the ground. " To Iuzmi the pathetic battle made him itch more for the real thing. That made two reasons why he really wished to go back to the room.

"Oh really? Even the big one?" Nishi said moving his head slightly looking almost happy.

"Yeah. Got him good. His crying is even more annoying then yours." Izumi teased smiling. Nishi didn't seem to find it very funny he had gone completely silent. Izumi looked over to see Nishi giving him a look, the boy was twitching in pain and still wincing every few seconds. It was still hopelessly pathetic to the point of being comedic.

"You're a real asshole for squeezing my arms." Nishi said his voice very soft. Izumi got back into bed next to the boy who was sitting up starring at the wall in front of the bed. His face was blank of expression.

"I was just pissed off at you." He said turning over towards the nightstand. Nishi could hear him looking for something through the glasses.

"What the hell, _why_? You didn't have to be so harsh with me!" Nishi voice cracked as he struggled to yell.

Izumi turned back quirking an eyebrow.

"Only people who can fight deserve to talk like that." His hands moved to his hair letting his fingers comb through the black curtains of hair he began to carefully tie it back with an elastic. Once his hair was neatly up in the ponytail he looked back at Nishi who was waiting with a pained look on his face for the second part of his question to be answered.

"Oh, and about that second part. It's because you need it."

Izumi turned towards the nightstand again switching off the lamp.

Nishi was confused. He lay next to the man in the dark, listening to the sound of his steady breathing for what seemed like hours. He knew he should be furious with Izumi. He should want to hit him and find the strength to get out of bed and get away form him. He wasn't sure where he would go but for once that wasn't the problem. He didn't have the physical strength to leave. Much more disturbing then that, he didn't want to leave.

It wasn't just the fact that he was tired and beaten, he felt ill inside with emotions. Even after the way the man had screamed at him, right now he wasn't angry. He felt a weird urge to please. It was a new sensation. He had never felt it before in his life so strongly until he meet Izumi. He wasn't sure if he liked it. It made him glow inside, it was pleasant and warm but it made him feel _dirty_. His brain concentrated on how Izumi had saved him, rather then how Izumi had hollered at him and squeezed his wounds until the blood oozed out. But something in his mind told him that was wrong. He wanted to dismiss that feeling. It felt like shame to him, that was the most similar thing it resembled. His mind spun and the screaming thoughts began to babble down to annoying whispers. He stayed still with his eyes closed wondering when sleep would come and it overtook him before he had time to notice.

_oOo_

_Another dreamless night?_ Nishi thought as he opened his already stinging eyes. The dark blue curtain covering a window to his side had sunlight shining between the dusty old stitches of fabric.

"Nishi!" Izumi's voice called from the other room. As he came back into the bedroom patting and smoothing his hands over the jacket of his uniform, he was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Clean the bathroom today, it's your punishment." He said not looking at the boy as he grabbed his bag of the floor and rushed out of the house. Nishi sat up in bed and gave a very late nod to his words. He heard the locks of the apartment door lock and click and he stayed in silence bring his knees up to his chest. His head swayed in a sudden rush of pain making him want to let his head fall limp against the pillow. He pushed himself to get up and he slowly let his feet touch the floor on the side of the bed feeling fabrics of used clothes rather then carpeting. Once he got up letting his spine straighten the pain intense and he was also very swore. He slowly made his way the living room stepping around things he couldn't step on. He had careful footing trying not to destroy any paper or crush any fallen potato chip. This place was truly a pigpen. He didn't want to touch the walls but he needed to for support. Once reaching the living room he found himself in a different cleaner world of bleach white and dull gray that stung of blinding brightness.

Nishi felt like an elderly man on his last leg as he approached the bathroom to inspect the damage Izumi wanted him to clean. Leave it to Izumi to expect someone in such critical condition to scrub a toilet.

Nishi opened the door and flicked on the light. It was a bleach white room of bright white tiles but the ones on the floor were covered in patterns of dark dried blood. It crusted on the floor and collect in the cracks.

His heart rapidly sank to his stomach and he felt like he might vomit.

_It's my blood._

_It's all my blood._

_Some much..._

He found all the products he needed to began cleaning had been conveniently placed in a plastic white bucket on the white bathroom counter that was bellow the large mirror he dare not even look into in his state. Nishi slowly walked over to it pulling out the bottles of chemicals and scrubber to find a folded piece of notebook paper. The papers ruffles were still attached and Nishi unfolded it to find neat cursive writing that looked deserving of Izumi's hand.

_

* * *

_

_ Joichiro,_

_Thanks for getting out of bed you lazy brat._

_I put the aspirins on the kitchen table._

_Try to get some rest after you finish cleaning and crying._

_Make it shine!_

_ Love Shion_

_

* * *

_

Nishi blinked. He starred at the note rereading it carefully. He was overjoyed and felt a happy flutter in his heart that Izumi had put his _first _name and that he had signed it _love_. Love with a capital big _"L"_ and Nishi looked at the neat lines of his name. It had never looked more elegant then when Izumi wrote it-

_..._

_I'm doing it again._

The voice whispered to him for inside his head. That asshole thinks I'm _weak_. Some weak, _whiny brat_! It echoed in his head.

Nishi grabbed the bottle and simply spilled the contents sloppy to the floor. This wasn't the proper way to clean but he didn't care. He got to his knees despite his bodies protest. He grabbed the brush and started to scrub as hard as he possibly could. The blood flaked off after what felt like forever of scrubbing and the chemical turned pink slightly as Nishi aggressively scrubbed the floor. His wounds didn't like this at all and the sharp pains and electric shocks of discomfort were ignored to the best of his ability. Working from the far corners across the floor and to the door. The only sounds that could be heard was the squeaking of the scrubbing and some small hisses that escape through the boys lips as he worked.

_oOo_

Overall the day had been bitter work. Seething in pain Nishi stumbled back into the bedroom after swallowing a couple more pills. He moved carefully trying to relax on the bed. The boy found himself starring at the ceiling wishing he could fall back asleep as boredom overtook him. He began testing the pain. He poked his forearm where the bandages had been sloppy woven around. The pain shot up again. He winced but as he watched his arm lay stiff and outstretched he felt the temptation to try it again. His hand slowly traveled up the wrappings on his head he smooth his hand over it wondering if it was smart to poke at his injured head. A sudden buzzing of some fly whizzed past his ear.

With a sigh he strained his neck to look around Izumi's bedroom. He still couldn't get over how disgusting it was in here. The air smelled quite bad to but he didn't have much choice. If he kept his nose close to the pillow he could smell Izumi's scent. But the rest of the room was overpowered by rotting food. The fly buzzed past his ear again and a frown came across the boys face.

_This is annoying._

He turned his head carefully to look over at the night stand that the fly was now silently sitting completely still. Nishi's eyes narrowed as he wished he could kill the damn pest. He wondered how he could fight those creatures if him and Izumi were summoned back the the room with the black ball. He would probably die. Again. Nishi looked back at the fly still in the same place. He quickly swooshed his hand near the fly to scare it away but it remained still without so much as pivoting its position.

_Ignored by an insect._

Nishi outstretched his hand and let his fingers drop inches from the bug on the crumb filled nightstand. The insect still didn't move. Nishi couldn't recall ever being able to kill a fly before they were always to quick so he found it odd that the fly simply wasn't afraid of him and would allow him so close. Had he become so weak that even a small bug wouldn't fear him? Nishi's index finger slowly hovered over the fly. This was astounding it still wasn't stirring. Trying to be as gentle as physically possible his finger touched the fly. Trying to stoke such a tiny creature was awkward but his finger grazed carefully over it, the thing didn't have enough surface for his touch to sense a texture.

It fell over stiff like a tiny paper doll.

_"Oh."_ He said to himself. Watching the stiff insect's tiny legs staying up rigged. Nishi scooped the insect off the table along with some crumbs into his hand to inspect it closer. Something about the dead little insignificant creature clarified some thoughts in his mind.

_Strangely unsettling._

He dropped the fly off the edge of the bed with the spare crumbs and then wiped his hands on the bedsheets trying to remove the sticky particles. The boy moved towards the edge to see if he could find the fly again amongst the mass of stuff thrown together on the carpet. His eyes searched for awhile and he eventually found the spec that was most likely the fly.

_Life is so disposable, I... -I'm going to vomit._

A huge wave of nausea suddenly overcame him it had nothing to do with the fly.

He crawled out of bed his knees felt like he was balancing on jelly. He stumbled to the bathroom's toilet. Sitting in front the the porcelain bowl he began to vomit for several minutes until his vision began to haze up again, first it all when dark. Then it all went static gray and white. Then all he could see was white, when did losing your vision become boring because it was certainly happening a lot lately and still remained terrified as he mentally fought with his body for his scenes back.

Nishi shivered and started to sweat. So cold, and hot. When could he see again? How long has it been? He wondered sitting by the toilet bowl. The hot was starting to when the fight so he let his body fall to the floor. The titles were nice and cool. _When is Izumi coming back?_ He started to dry heave on the floor with loud unsettling sounds._ Mother should be back soon._

Nishi thought perhaps he would feel better if he threw up again but he wasn't sure if their was enough food in him do actually do that. Maybe that's why he wasn't crying. But his face suddenly was wet, he could feel liquid running from his nose to his upper lip. He raised a hand to clean it away. Odd. It didn't feel like mucus or snot it had a different texture. What was this? He was still completely blind. Some of the liquid reached his lips so he licked it away. _Tastes Metallic? Blood? Why is my nose bleeding?_

_Oh, when is Izumi coming back?_

_When is mom coming back?_

_Oh yeah, never..._

Nishi almost wished his father was here. Well, _almost_. The man probably wouldn't be much help anyway. Nishi could vaguely remember being very sick for a week in the first grade. His parents took turns staying home to look after him. He remembered the days his father was to look after him his father would leave him alone for most of the day and just kept bring him soup. Wait no, no, that was mom. He brought something... cold medicine only. No, wait. He brought hot drinks?

Dry heaving again he was starting to wonder if the turban of bandages made his head to heavy for his neck.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nishi?" The voice asked. He felt his body being rolled over so he was on his back. They boy still couldn't see him, it was defiantly Izumi's voice. Right?

"Nishi?" It asked again a little louder.

_Oh yeah, I must talk._ He thought to himself. His eyes moved back and forth in the darkness looking for a place he could see but their was nothing.

"Izumi, somethings wrong w-with me." He said quietly, his voice was very shaky.

"Yeah, I think you have brain damage." Izumi said, his voice was very soft and calm.

"Huh?" Nishi stared blankly at the darkness.

"You're dieing." Izumi said.

"Oh." Nishi trembled. He felt a little numb to that idea.

"Are you alright?" Izumi asked bending down. He leaned over, his massive figure above the smaller boy.

"N-not really I'm dying." Nishi gave a horrible short laugh of sarcasm. Izumi laughed softly. "When we go back to the Gantz room all your wounds will heal. So if you can hang on it will all be okay. Alright?" Nishi felt a washcloth rubbing softly around his nose. "It hurts so much." His voice croaked about to cry again. "Don't cry." Izumi said simply.

It felt like the thousandth time that Izumi had told him not to cry.

"Lets see what wearing the suit in your condition will help."

_oOo_

"Four days? That's four multiplied by twenty four that's, uh. That's ninety six hours."

"Good." Izumi was sitting over the covers of his bed doing some homework. He had been telling Nishi to rest mostly but everyone in awhile he would ask him an assortment of questions to test if his memory and... math skills? The whole thing seemed pretty pointless to Nishi. He had been feeling extremely light headed all the time. He was in agonizing crippling pain almost all the time. He was pretty sure the only reason he hadn't died was one, strong pain killers that nearly knocked him unconscious and two, somehow wearing the suit kept him from feeling like he was going to die. In the suit he felt like he might actually make it. He just hoped that what Izumi had said about being 'repaired' had been true.

"You have been in bed for ninety six hours, how many minutes have you been in bed?"

"I'm not even sure if I could do that without paper normally."

"I can give you paper if you need it."

"Izumi I just want the medicine and to go back to sleep."

"You have been in bed for ninety six hours, how many minutes have you been in bed? His voice was like that of a cold robots.

Nishi sat there bitter in silence calculating the numbers by breaking them down to something his broken mind could add together. Ninety times sixty equals five thousand four hundred. Six times sixty equals three hundred and sixty. Then add them together and,

"Five thousand seven hundred and sixty."

"Yeah, sounds right." Izumi said.

_"Sounds?" _He squealed his eyes widening.

"Calm down, you need to keep your pulse calmer, probably." The high school student began to laugh.

"Probably? Izumi, I need a _real_ doctor!" His voice croaked.

"Do you remember why we can't do that?"

"Yeah, because I'll have to leave and we won't be able to hangout anymore."

"Uh, no." Izumi started to laugh.

"It's because I will get arrested for kidnapping a child."

"Oh." Nishi have a vacant look that contained a pintch of humiliation as Izumi began to laugh.

_"Yeah."_

"Unless you die again nothings going to keep you from seeing me again, we will just get summoned back to the room."

Nishi slumped further down into the sheets of the bed. Hearing Izumi calling, "Hey, I'm not done with you!" from behind him.

Nishi made a noise of recognition.

"Okay, how many arms did the alien have?"

"Um, four."

"Hey Izumi, are all the aliens like those things?"

"No they're usually completely different."

"Oh, okay."

"Whats my favorite color?"

"I'm going to guess white."

"Nope, red." Izumi replied. Nishi scoffed frowning.

"That's not a _real_ memory test. Why should I care what your favorite color is that's moronic and-"

"What did I serve you the first morning you stayed here?" Izumi asked._ "Ash."_ Nishi said plainly. He was glad his back was turned so Izumi couldn't see him smiling.

"That's not even funny." Izumi said mocking an insulted tone. He opened another large textbook and began flipping through the pages.

"How did you die?" Izumi asked, he seemed to be trying to keep the tone of the other questions like he could actually get Nishi to answer that by accident.

_"No."_

"_No_?" Izumi set down his pen on his notebook.

"What do you mean,_ No_? You don't remember or you're not telling me?" The older man's tone was full of vexation as he glared at the boy who responded with a groan into his pillow.

"I'm _not_ telling you."

"Why? Whats the big deal?"

Nishi stayed silent.

"I'll tell you how I died." Izumi closed his textbook throwing it into his bag.

"One night, I-"

"I'm not telling you how I died." his voice was empty. A silence filled the room as he could feel Izumi's temper rise. A horrible chill shivered up his spine rising every hair on his body and making him shudder.

"Izumi, just let me_ sleep_." His voice dropped to a whisper as he started to shiver.

"No, you have had enough sleep. Did you feel that?" Izumi sprang up from the bed and grabbed his suit off the nightstand.

"Feel what?" Nishi asked straining to turn around. He watched the man feverishly unbutton his school shirt.

"That chill." Izumi stripped off his pants and boxers leaving Nishi with a few awkward seconds of awe at the older boys body. Suddenly not feeling too sick.

"Yeah." Izumi started to squeeze into the Gantz suit and Nishi's face lite up immediately with understanding."We're going back!" He gasped he could feel himself shaking in excitement.

_oOo_

Once Izumi had suited up he picked up the large gun that had sat in the corner since the night Nishi came here. He picked it up admiring the gun slowly then turned his gaze back to the middle school boy. He had an odd quirky look on his face that Nishi couldn't understand. He felt a slight tingling at the top of his head and suddenly he could see the room once more with the black ball sitting proudly in front of him. The rat faced Jirou and the loudmouthed Yasushi Konno.

Yasushi was already suited up with his large gun. Jirou on the other hand was wearing a cheap business suit and had only his Gantz suit tucked behind his arm.

"God dammit, looks like I'll be going standard issue tonight." Jirou laughed. He appeared to be sober tonight.

Nishi turned his head as he heard an odd buzzing from his left. A women was getting materialized piece by piece he watched carefully at the process until it was finished. She was a middle aged woman with short styled hair black hair that was quite dulled in it's texture. Her face was somber and tears started to fall from her cheek the second she came alive again.

In front of the Gantz ball a smaller child was being transported. It was a little boy of perhaps six years. He was wearing torn up soiled clothes. He to started to cry for his mother as soon as the manifestation had completed.

By the window yet another came a teenage girl a little older then him, she was dressed in her pink pajamas and her hair in knots, she looked around confused and panicked and slide down the wall holding herself.

Jirou reappeared dressed now in his suit and he walked back to the ball to chat with Yasushi leaving the new arrivals to cry out in confusion. Nishi's fist clenched.

_It's time again._

* * *

A/N

God damn, I hated this chapter so bad and it took me forever. I know it needed to be done but there is like no action in it it's mostly just sitting around and crying. Well next time the game will be relationship altering and action so I'll feel a little more confident about that one. It's humbling how much I suck it really is.

I like moved three times. The next update shouldn't take so long. Lets hope. My life is a crazy circus. o.O


	3. Ameliorate

**_Author's Note:_** Hey guys! Here's chapter three probably my favorite so far just because it introduced the gag worthy fetishes of a psychopath.

Warning: This chapter in particular is extremely graphic. I'm serious, we got so mush gore-ish-ness and detailed stuff going on here, and it's being presented as fetish fuel to the fantasy of an underage boy. So if that kind of thing bothers you, it's not my problem AND you probably should be watching or reading Gantz in the first place.

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

In the small place that Gantz had chosen as it's home it had now summoned new players to it's dangerous game of death against heinous creatures from around the stars. Now the new players of this game cried out in babbling confusion. They requested information that they could or would ever believe. The middle aged women was the first to attempt to get information. "What's going on here?" She cried out. She seemed to have chosen Jirou and Yasushi as looking the most informed. Yasushi started to laugh at her and Jirou just shook his head. "Please tell me please!" Jirou started to laugh as well. "Lady, you don't even want to know."

The little boy had now wandered over to the teenage girl. "Do you k-know where my mama is?" She looked up from her knee's to look at him. "No." She said softly. She stared at the small boy for a moment got up looking to Nishi and Izumi. "What's going on, are we dead?" She asked. Izumi looked over to her slowly. "I don't know."

Nishi cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't we just tell them Izumi" He whispered. "They're piteous miserable little people, they won't believe you, and they'll die right away. It's really not worth the effort unless they survive a round." Nishi looked up at Izumi who had a hard expressionless face. "You told _me_." He muttered. "I know, don't make me regret it." He said sternly. Nishi frowned. The teenage girl had wrapped her arms around the little boy trying her best to console him. "Shh, it's okay, I'm scared too."

_Oh its the beginning of a brand new day, a day filled with hope!_

_So open your heart and be happy as you look up at the big blue sky!_

_Hear the voice on the radio, fill your lungs and don't despair!_

_The time you've been waiting for has finally come!_

_Lets EX-ER-CISE!_

It was odd, Nishi remembered the song form the first time but that all seemed so foggy to him now. Just a big blur that seemed obscured by primal instinct to keep him alive. The ball opened itself up again reveling its weaponry to the players. "What is this? Guns?" The middle aged woman asked peering inside the ball. "Urg! there's a man!" Jirou jumped forward grabbing a couple of smaller shooters. "T-There's a man sir do you see him in the ball?" The teenage girl stayed by the six year old boy holding him close as he kept crying she was looking at all the men in the room with suspicion. Nishi stepped up to the ball grabbing another small shooter and a radar.

"Hey!" The woman screamed. "What's going on, I know you know something!" She seemed to shake in fear for her life, like she new something bad was afoot. Or maybe she was at unease by her death or the young boys crying. Izumi sure seemed to be. He stood straight and tensed clenching his fist. He truly hated crying. "Hey Izumi?" Nishi asked walking back up to the man. He couldn't take his eyes off the guns metallic trigger but he quickly shook it off and looked back up at the man. "Why do you hate crying so much?" The boy asked. "Crying is just self pity." His eyes were dim with a tarnished emotion Nishi couldn't understand. You're just showing everyone how weak and selfish you are." He looked quite angry, twitching at another loud wail from the child. "Haven't I ever told you that?" His expression softened and he began stretching his shoulders up.

The young boys crying calmed a little in between hiccups and stiff breathing he was completely red in the face like a tomato, his eyes were swollen and red. "M-My name is Toshio w-what is your n-name?" His sentence was filled with stuttering and it looked as if he might start to cry again at any moment. Izumi suddenly seemed much happier and relaxed. A slight smile grazing his face. It defiantly wasn't for the boys welfare. The teenage girl smiled gently at him. "My name's Asami."

Yasushi and Jirou made there way over to Izumi and Nishi. "Hey boys!" Yasushi boomed smiling at them both. "Hey guys." Izumi greeted.

Jirou left Yasushi's shadow and slithered his way next to Nishi quickly. "How you been boy?" He said smiling he raised a hand and began petting down Nishi's sleep tossed hair. Nishi stood still for a few moments staring at his face with the most serious look, he badly wanted to ask Jirou one question. "What's wrong kid?" He asked moving his hand away. Nishi's face was blank.

"Are you a pedophile?" He asked. Izumi and Yasushi started to laugh. Jirou just frowned turning red and retreated back behind Yasushi. "Gantz lets get this show on the road already!" Gantz seemed to acknowledge Jirou's yelling with a loud binging noise. A picture appeared on the surface of the ball.

_0K U aSs aNGLerZ !G0! kILL tHIs tHiNg n0W oR 3LSE!_

_THe Z0mBEEZ_

_CHArActErIZ7IcZ:_

_- SL33py_

_- IRRitAblE_

_L1k3S: dIRT nAPZ_

The picture displayed what looked like a _horribly_ mangle gray corpse. It made Nishi's heart beat faster just looking at it. It was so brutal. It's face stitched and stretched exposed it's rotted looking gum's and it's teeth shot straight forward out of it's mouth rather then down. It's neck was too long and his shoulders looked hunched uncomfortably upward. It wasn't so different from a zombie in a horror movie expect it had many large black eyes that seemed to be devouring it's own head as they were all so thoughtlessly packed together. The transferring started first with the teenage girl making the little boy screamed up pointing to her head. The middle aged woman still shaking starring at the picture of the beast snapped out of it and grabbed a gun from the ball's arsenal. Then a timer showed up displaying a clock counting down from ninety minutes. Izumi smiled down at Nishi as he began to transfer and Nishi could already feel the adrenaline coursing into his veins it felt absolutely delightful. From behind him he heard a voice call. "Kid." He turned looking at Jirou who smirked at him slightly. "The proper term is _hebephilia_."

_oOo_

The ball had brought them not to far away perhaps only six or five miles away from the apartment, the neighborhood looked familiar.

"Sick fuck." Nishi muttered. Izumi cocked his head back. "What?" Nishi looked up at the man. "_Jirou._"

"Oh, never mind that_ shit_. Use your controller where are they?" Pulling out the alien contraption it was a little hard to read but in narrowed in slightly on four blinking dots." Theirs four of them, to... our left." Izumi came up and pulled the radar up so he could see, his eyes narrowed. "Lets go see." He said quickly running off.

Running down the street Nishi couldn't help but feel a little silly he had his Gantz suit under some loose clothes he was using as pajamas but sure felt great to be able to move again without everything hurting. Running past people they didn't seem to even notice him, it was odd it was like he was completely invisible.

He came to Izumi standing at the beginning of an open parking lot. It was quite dark save for a few dim streetlights "_Urg,_ the smells going to make me sick." Exposed by false orange light one of the backwards creatures that resembled what Gantz had showed them was on the back of a parked car scratching at the hood. It jumped off the hood and began scrapping it's teeth against the bumper._ "Allow me."_ Izumi said raising the huge gun up steadily taking aim. After a moment a powerful blast broke the concrete destroying a few cars and everything that sat in that area but somehow from the smoke the monster ran out scattering on all fours towards them. "Ha, it's fast!" Izumi laughed jumping back an impossible distance. Nishi couldn't think to run as he saw it baring down on him, he drew the gun briskly and squeezed the trigger a few times before flinching and closing his eyes.

The beast never came, he opened his eyes to see it violently twitching it's head back and forth a few feet in front of him. Nishi's heart lounged again happily. It suddenly snapped out of it's fit of twitches and began to gnaw it's own arm off as it swelled and inflated until it exploded releasing a fine gush of blood form it's limb and a horrid smell in the atmosphere. Nishi could hear Izumi laughing in the background. Nishi ran forward gunning down the creature again as it struggled backwards on it's amputated stub. Although it was mostly shaped human it made hoarse whimpering cries like a weak dog. Pulling the trigger form this distance he could see all the fear reflect in the dark pools of this aliens many eyes. Nothing he could remember now felt so satisfying. Another extended moment of lag and it completely exploded getting some flecks of blood on his shirt. From another distant world Izumi was shouting to him, "You handled that pretty well! Are you sure theirs still three more in this lot?" Nishi slowly looked at him dazed. "You really like killing shit don't you?" Izumi chuckled. Nishi blinked and recalled the radar in his pocket.

Looking back at it now the other three were rapidly closing in on the lot. "There running at us now." He said slowly looking at the dots. "Shit, I really wish I would have stuck with my sword this things all slow and clunky." He said gesturing to the huge gun. "They should be at the entrance now!" Izumi's head snapped back at the entrance trying to look through the darkness. "I don't see anything, shit!" He raised his gun. "There right on top of you!" Izumi jumped backwards off the car quickly then looked to his feet. "There below me." He said puzzled. "The ground's shaking, I think they are stuck under the cement." Nishi's eyebrow quirked crossing his arms. "Stupid aliens." Izumi jumped to his side and raised the gun and shot at the ground. It cracked creating a huge hole.

"That's no_ fun_." Nishi muttered. "What?" Izumi asked lowering the gun. "I didn't get to see them blow up." Nishi said watching the rising smoke from the crater. Izumi just rolled his eyes "The big huge explosion didn't quench your lust for seeing things get blown to pieces?" Nishi looked up at the man. "No, no blood." Izumi laughed and put his hand on the boys back slowly rubbing it. Just the slight rubbing seemed to warm the boys entire body. "It's alright we'll get you some _action_." His eyes widened at the very thought of another killing.

_oOo_

As Izumi and Nishi turned the corner an eruption of a woman's scream broke out. The middle aged woman was struggling to work the gun correctly. The horrible beasts that were circling her looked like vulture's that crawled around the streets. "Aruug! DIE!" She hollered pulling the trigger again. One of the beasts was blown up in it's midsection and jolted up howling in agony as it's upper half thrashed violently. Nishi could feel the blush creeping on his face and butterflies in his stomach. The other alien lashed out and rammed it's sharp, outward pointing tusks against her chest. She got partly impaled on it and slowly slid off to the ground crying. "Help me please!" Her hands flew to her chest and she started to cough and gasp for air. Izumi looked down at the middle school student standing very still watching the horror in front of him with delight."If you're just going to get off on this, I'll take the points."

He barley registered Izumi's voice. He was too busy drinking in every last speck of detail in this sight. The fear shined in her eyes so brilliantly. Blood stains blotched up her shirt quickly and soon her chest was heaving. Something must of happened to her lungs during that impact as the panicked and pleading look of suffocation had caused her to collapse half dead on the ground. Izumi ran up to the alien as it weaved frontwards and backwards on the defense. Instead of shooting his gun he bashed it into the aliens head. It had little effect and it struggled back farther to avoid him. Izumi groaned and raised the gun to aim. The creature got annihilated to nothing. Marvelous, but still not as satisfying without the gore.

More screaming was coming towards them as the teenaged girl, Asami who was holding the little boy named Toshio came running full speed off of a side street. "Please help, please!" Her voice croaked out in between sobs. The bottom of her pink pajama pants were muddy and wet and her bare feet were absolutely filthy with soot, mud, and looked to be bleeding and still he managed to run to Izumi in quite an impressive speed. The little boy was admitting a piercing scream from his red flushed face. Izumi shook his head agitate with the crying and she ran behind the man for protection.

Izumi just shook his head and shrugged. "Hand me your gun will you?" He said to Nishi. Nishi frowned pulling it closer to him. "Oh, come on! I'll blow it's head up in front of you." Nishi pursed his lips together and passed the gun reluctantly. "Radar too." Nishi now was frowning passing it off to him. " I'm _defenseless_ now..." He scoffed giving him a dirty look. "Ah, you'll be fine, I'll get it." Nishi folded his arms across his chest. "What happened to all that _survival and independence_ thing?" He mumbled.

"Alright!" Izumi smiled completely ignoring the boy as he held the radar up for a look. Nishi felt his lips ever so slightly twitch up in the corner's at the sight of his grin. "You're still a hypocrite." Nishi grumbled to himself. Izumi turned for a second to look at him, "What?" He said. "Nothing." Nishi said quickly. Another one of the odd ugly creatures ran around the corner darting off the wrong way for a second. It made a clumsy turn around and started running at them. Izumi flicked a switch on his radar turning invisible. The girl let out a scream and dropped the five year old at her feet and darted off. Nishi couldn't help but laugh as the little boy's protector ran off to the end of the street. "Asami!" The little boy cried out violently watching her run away. She didn't get far though, she must have crossed that boundary line Izumi had mentioned when they met because her head erupted over the pavement for no reason.

The creature punched on the boy crushing him with it's front teeth. Nishi's eye's widened. "Arugh, No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The monster started to eat the child and soon his screeching cries were soft little sob's until they vanished and his thrashing little body stilled under the alien. And Nishi was witness to it all. _"So much for that noble act of protecting the weak, huh?"_ Izumi's voice came from nowhere laughing with an odd tunneling effect to his voice.

Nishi was slightly torn away from the sight of the boy's intestines to look around. "You better kill that thing before it gets me." He commented bitterly. The monster was jerked up as if it where in a head lock form behind. Nishi took a few steeps closer for a good view. _"This good?"_ Came Izumi's voice struggling with the monster. "Yeah..." The boy's voice came out a little breathless. A metallic futurist noise was heard and the monster's ugly little head stopped thrashing. It suddenly got quiet as if it accepted it's own fate. The monster's head swelled and it started to whimper again. It swelled and swelled until finally it blew up. Blood gushed everywhere. Nishi's breath caught in his throat as he soaked in every fine detail again.

_oOo_

Events of the night buzzed in his brain like some beautiful drunken memory.

Nishi vaguely remembered the rest of the night, he knew he had scored three points and that Gantz had mocked him again saying he had necrophilia and his brain had turned off _(and it had)_. That was about it. It was a _complete_ and _absolute blur_.

Nishi didn't remember the walk home at all.

Hour's later he was laying down on the sofa, Izumi's voice rang out from above him calling him out of his intoxicated trance. "Hey." He said softly. Nishi looked up expressionless to see Izumi had squeezed himself to sit next to the boy's legs. Nishi looked down to see Izumi's hand on his knee. "You okay?" Izumi said moving the hand up the boy's leg a little. Nishi suddenly noticed his own hard on. Izumi's hand's slide slightly towards his inner thighs dangerously close to his erection causing Nishi's heart to start jumping. Suddenly the middle schooler found it was really hard to stop himself from fidgeting, his legs were practically shaking. "You have been sitting there with a _stiffy_ forever." Izumi said quietly. Nishi kept a straight face and stared at the man feeling himself shake. He quickly decided whatever Izumi did was fine with him as he sat there waiting for the man to do something. Nishi wasn't extremely sure what he wanted but he knew he wanted _something_.

Izumi's hand inched just slightly closer, his touch setting fire to the boy's thigh along the way. His finger tip's just slightly touching the little lump in the boy's pant's that was rapidly becoming more of a tent. Nishi subconsciously licked his lips, his mouth had _never_ felt so dry in his life.

Izumi suddenly raised his hand and touched some on his black hair behind his ear. Nishi let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Izumi slowly looked back down at him. "If you're not feeling well I could make you some kayu, or at least some toast." Nishi starred at him for a moment and sighed. "I've had enough of that _crap_ over the last few days." Izumi frowned. Nishi looked down bitterly at his erection and then out the window. "Omuraisu?" Izumi suggested. Nishi looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you have an oatmeal craving right now?" He asked. Izumi shrugged. "I thought you liked those kind of dishes, you were eating them when you were sick." Nishi gave a grunt and a slight sarcastic laugh. "If by _'sick'_ you mean brain damaged _and_ dying."

Izumi rolled his eyes. "Okay then, what do you want?" Nishi sat up. "Did you just roll your eye's at me nearly _dying_?" He said sharply. Izumi gave a slight smile. "You know what you little brat? You weren't this cocky when I first brought you here." Nishi moved his legs off the sofa sitting upright. "I want some real food." He said crossing his arms. He felt good and even a little brave towards the older man."Well that's a first, what do you want?" Nishi felt a slight hum in his chest, Izumi was doing what he wanted to do. _"Real food."_ Nishi repeated exhaling relaxing his back against the sofa again. He looked down his erection that had finally gone down. "We could get fast food..." Izumi suggested. "Gyūdon?" Nishi asked. Izumi sat up, "Yeah that sound's pretty good right now."

_oOo_

The two had walked to a Yoshinoya restaurant, gotten their food and were sitting outside of the place on a bench. They sat quietly eating. It was getting quite late. It was almost twelve o'clock. The streets were a little less crowded then normal and the people walking around looked a little less trustworthy and a lot more strange. "This is pretty good." Izumi said looking up from his bowl. "I haven't eaten here in forever." The man looked to Nishi who still hadn't spoken yet since they left the apartment. Nishi looked up slowly realizing Izumi wanted him too talk. " neither." He said slowly. "You weren't as bad tonight." Izumi said he gave a slight smile. Nishi looked to the sky and frowned. "Yeah, tonight was _cool_." Izumi gave a quiet laugh shaking his head slightly. _"Cool?"_ Nishi's eye's drifted to the man for a moment then he looked back to the sky. "I don't know how to describe it." He said keeping his gaze away form the man. Izumi leaned closer towards the boy's ear. "I think you do." He whispered in a taunting voice. "Shut up." Nishi scoffed leaning away form him. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "You're so rude tonight."

Nishi got up and threw his half eaten meal in the garbage. "Hey!" Izumi exclaimed. Nishi gave a smug smile. "I would have had that." Izumi grumbled. "That's why I did it." He said folding his arms.

_oOo_

Once back that the apartment Nishi decided he would update his blog story about Gantz and recount the monster and events of the night and try his best to not go into any flattering detail about Izumi's amazing grace in battle. He was sitting comfortably on his sofa bed with the blanket around him. Nishi looked over to Izumi. He was in the bathroom mirror brushing his hair out. Nishi watched him tie it back. "Night." Izumi said simply returning to his bedroom. The door closed soft. Nishi turned out the light's in the living room but decided he would work on the story a bit longer. The glaring light of the laptop left the room with an eery glow as he worked. Writing it out made all the excitement of the night come rushing back. He felt his face get a little hot describing them alien mutilating the new members. Or the way Izumi blew off one of the creature's head right next to him. He almost wanted to knock on Izumi's door and thank him for that right now. As he went on his brain started to feel a little drunk. The sweatpants he was using as pajamas were extremely tented from the barely obvious erection he had gotten from all his thoughts of the _gore_ and the _death_. His eye's stared at the bulge wondering if he should really be giving in and admitting this new obsession that felt like it wanted to break free. He ran his thumb over the head threw his pants and felt the growing frustration inside of him. He looked back to his laptop.

_What could be the harm?_

_oOo_

It wasn't hard to find a proper shock sight, something with gore, car accident's, violent crime's, they were just pictures but they were suiting his needs right now. He freed his erection from his sweat pants just pulling them down far enough so that they wouldn't get in the way. He sat his laptop on his knee's giving him enough room for what he had in mind. He took a stiff breath licking the palm of his hand and grabbed a hold of himself slightly rubbing slowly. His other hand clicked on a violent shock site and the second the first image had loaded Nishi felt a pleasurable shock bolt threw him from the darkest regions of his mind to his toes. His hard on jump immediately and became the hardest he had ever seen it. He moved his hand as quickly as he could trying to stop his heavy breathing. The noises he could repress but his breath's were coming out quite labored.

The door opened suddenly and Nishi froze. Izumi walked out of the bedroom and looked at him with an expressionless face barley visible in the dark. Nishi's hand was still frozen solid and he couldn't find it in himself to close the laptop or exit the page as panic and embarrassment flooded through him. Izumi sighed taking one step forward and brought a hand up to remove the tie from his hair letting it gracefully fall back down. _"You're killing me."_ Izumi said sounding frustrated and took some step closer slowly. Nishi let go of his member and pulled the blanket up over him a little more and then quickly when to his laptop to exit the page. "Don't you dare close that." Izumi said sternly. Nishi shook his head feeling his heart might give out. "N-no! You really don't want to see-"

Izumi squeezed into the spot on his left and craned his neck out to look at the screen. Nishi felt his heart plummet like he might vomit. But after a few seconds Izumi said nothing. He pushed Nishi over a little and bent down awkwardly so he could rest himself against the top of the boys head. Then he spoke one word. "Continue." Nishi's breath caught in his throat. _"What?"_ Izumi made a slow shushing noise as he bent himself down further to Nishi's neck. "Don't explain yourself just do it." Nishi felt his fingers itch to touch himself more. His heart still rapidly hammering in his chest he lowered the blanket reveling himself. His cock was still semi-erect and twitched a little when he thought of Izumi's eyes watching him.

His hand _slowly_ went back to touching it but he couldn't work his fingers to grasp it again they were shaking to much. He heard Izumi give a soft chuckle form his neck. He swallowed hard. Finally getting control of his fingers he slowly rubbed himself, he was too nervous to get aroused or even to get back into it. He slowly closed his eyes trying to blank out everything but the sensation of his hand. But the sensation of his hand while being the _least_ intimidating was also the_ least_ arousing. He felt something warm on his neck and realized Izumi was kissing it. The small little warm kisses were being planted _very, very slowly_ on his neck as if Izumi wanted to savior every single one. "Keep your eyes open. Don't you want to look?" Nishi opened his eyes back to the dark room lite only by his laptop. Nishi turned his head to look at the man. He only got his head pushed back to look at the computer screen. "_No?_ Don't you_ want_ to see your pictures?" He felt the warm wetness of a tongue flick by his throat and then another slow kiss. Nishi's eye's widened and he felt a flash of heat. His erection was now starting to come back to it's hardened form in his stroking hand. The encouragement was very arousing.

_Did Izumi like to see him like this?_

_Did Izumi like the strange things he was starting to like?_

Nishi's dark eye's darted back to the laptop's screen studying the page that had loaded during his interruption. A darkened bloody body was on a table in a dark room, he couldn't see it's face or tell it's gender but he could tell it's limbs had been separated. _Was this an autopsy?_ Was this some _gruesome_ act the perpetrator couldn't help but share? He might have thought this was horrifying before but now it was exciting, forbidden and arousing. His member now stood up more swollen then before and his hand's speed had quickened quite a bit but he barley noticed because the image and it's every detail had hypnotized him. Suddenly the screen was skimming down a little to the next image, Nishi's eyes tore away from the screen look at Izumi's long pale fingers on the keyboard. When had Izumi's kisses become more heated? He wasn't sure but his heart leaped again when after a brief moment to blink the new image was there.

This _had_ to have been a murder, a woman laid in dirt in the forest bloody and beaten, her clothing was soiled and ripped. Her mandible was hanging loose looking nearly disjointed from the rest of her cranium, she looked absolutely lovely that way. Nishi tried adding more pressure to his strokes really feeling a strong pooling once again in his stomach. Izumi started licking slowly across his neck and his kisses became more like sucks, they extend to his collar bone and just behind his ear. Nishi felt himself getting bolder. "...Izumi?" He whispered. The sucking stopped momentarily. "What?" Nishi felt himself tense. "Next? He asked. His voice was practically an inaudible whisper. A dark chuckle came softly from his neck. Izumi moved his hand to the laptop scrolling down to the next image. Izumi very slowly scrolled down the way at a large step by step spread of someone slewing out a bodies eye with a sharp metal shank by going form the lower lid up.

The flashes of heat going threw him were starting to make him sweat slightly at his hair line. His groin was throbbing quite intensely. Most of the embarrassment was gone and all he could think of was sexual pleasure, _Izumi and pleasure. - Izumi and pleasure._ Nishi was breathing so heavy but he couldn't help it. Izumi was so warm he was only leaning up to him but somehow he was making everything unbearable hot. When the man's fingers left the laptop they decided to settle on the inside of his thighs taking only a ghostly touch that caused Nishi to bite his own tongue to keep from moaning. In his head an assault of noises, words, and obscenities were building up quickly and a chorus was playing the same words in his skull over and over.

_.JustTouchMe._

His mouth left Nishi's neck and Izumi began resting his chin against the top of Nishi's head. Now things were getting uncomfortably warm as Nishi now realized Izumi was sweating as well. His long black hair was now draped over the boys face were that trademark clean smell became all that he could smell mixed in slightly with the smell of something salty, it was probably the natural smell of his skin or sweat. But sweat characteristically _didn't_ smell in an erotically enhancing way, and was intoxicating Nishi further into his lustful cloud. His eyes fixed onto the screen of a young man who had been brutally beaten in some accident half of his arm seemed to have been squashed his shirt was destroyed and the blood spread out everywhere from him, his eyes dead, soulless like black pits stared blankly at the camera.

Nishi felt a spike of lust pulse threw him it seemed to shock threw his brain down his spine and settle in his groin making his cock twitch in need inside of his violently moving fist. A moan escaped his lips followed by some panting. The young man's lips looked so pale and cracked specks of blood blotched on them, Nishi closed his eyes and imagined coming to the young man and kissing him, he imagined licking the drops of blood off his lips and feeling his cold skin against his own heat. It was to much, he could feel himself coming. Liquids escaped lubricating his now frantic strokes. Izumi moved his head from the top of Nishi's head and put his mouth to his ear again. "You like him a lot huh?" The touch on the boys thigh tightened and slid down a couple of inches. "What do you like about him?" Nishi bite his lip trying not to cum he wanted this to last forever but he was starting to feel light headed all of the blood seemed to have rushed to his cock and slowed his thinking down. "I-...oh fuck...maybe, h-his _eyes,_ they're open." His voice was coming out in jerky cracking gasps. "If I touch you, you have to do something weird I want to do." Izumi was using his calm voice but Nishi internally was smiling, he could tell Izumi was flustered, not as flustered as him but still aroused. "Yes, anything." Nishi groaned feeling his erection twitch again. Izumi took his hand off Nishi's thigh and onto Nishi's jerking hand slowing it's motions. "Ask me _again_." His voice gave a husky whisper that was proof of his lust the air puffed warm air in Nishi's ear.

Nishi shivered giving a low moan bucking his hips forward a little, his hard on was now painfully erect. "_Fuck_, touch me!" Izumi released a shaky breath slowly and swatted Nishi's hand away replacing it with his own much larger hand. Nishi's eyes widened watching Izumi work his graceful spidery fingers up and down his member. He seemed to know exactly where he wanted to be touched and worked at a far quicker speed then Nishi had. The friction was unbearable. "Fuck Izumi,_ fuck, fuck_!" He swore. Izumi began to lick the boys neck again quite aggressively tracing the veins. "_Oh,_ fuck Izumi!" Biting his lip again Nishi came letting semen hit the screen of his laptop and collect in Izumi's hand as he continued to pump. Izumi gave a dark low chuckle and kissed his cheek.

He could feel Izumi's lips smiling against his face. "You swear_ so much_." Izumi grabbed Nishi hand pulling it over to his lap. Nishi's fingers squirm over an obvious erection standing straight up in the mans thin sweat pants. Izumi sighed feeling Nishi's smaller hand tighten it's grip.

_The injustice of the world_, Izumi got to be _handsome_, _tall_, an_ amazing fighter_ and he got to carry _this_. Nishi bitterly stroked his hand awkwardly down the man's hard on feeling up the inches. "Nishi, come on lets go to my bed for this."

oOo

Nishi was a little short on breath once he had reached the bed of the filthy room. "Take off all your clothes." Izumi said quickly stripping down to his boxers. Nishi's eyes widened. "Wait w-what are we doing?" Nishi tried to hide the discomfort in his voice. Izumi came around to his side of the bed and sat down. "_Nothing,_ just take everything off." Nishi got undressed slowly and awkwardly trying not to look at the man. Forced to turn around and face the man every insecurity in him was born anew.

_I look too weak, I'm too small._

A slight comfort was that Izumi's hard on was still solid and twitching and he looked very drunk on what seemed like desire. It was slightly reassuring. "Lay on the bed, on your stomach." Nishi hesitated. "What are you really going to do... _really?_" He asked. Izumi's gaze didn't meet his he was looking over the boys body the only expression showing in his face was the clouds of lust hazed over in his eyes.

Finally the man spoke a little anger in his voice. "I'm _not_ gonna fuck you, just get on the bed, _now_." So Nishi found himself laying still on his stomach. As desirable as he found Izumi there was nothing turning him on about laying on the bed like a sorry victim. He felt Izumi's hands running over his back and over his ass. The entire thing felt awkward, but Izumi was breathing quite heavily. He felt Izumi's hair tickle his back lightly as the man lowered his head and began to suck and kiss his back in random places. Goose bumps creeping up his arms Nishi ignored the feeling and stared at the dusty curtains draped over the window and then his eyes shifted back to the cluttered nightstand. Izumi's hands were pressing him quite hard into the bed. Nishi wished he would stop. It was like Izumi thought he was going to run away. Izumi brought his hands lower and began to spread his legs open more. Nishi suddenly felt Izumi shove something warm and hard up against his sphincter.

Panic and sickness rushed through him. "Stop what the fuck are you doing!" He barked pushing him self away. Izumi grabbed his waist and pulled him back into place. "I already told you I'm _not_ going to put_ it_ in!" Nishi felt the anger in him boil up. "Then keep your fucking dick away form my ass!" Izumi pulled his head up by his hair enough so that he could look into his eyes, _"Are you talking to me like that?"_ He said in a stern dark voice. But there was this level of absolute uncontainable rage that always seemed to burst out of the way his body shook with anger.

Izumi released the boys head letting it fall against the bed. Nishi stayed silent now biting the inside of his mouth. Izumi sighed again his body seemed to soften as the angry tension in the man melted when he began to rubbed his cock threw the boys crack in shallow thrusts that ended when the head just slightly pushed up to his entrance. Nishi felt nothing but revulsion and nausea. Izumi let out a dragged out shaky moan. Then giving another rougher push up to the boys entrance. "I like, to_ tease_ myself." Izumi gasped again sliding back in and out in more shallow thrust's so not to even meet the entrance at all. "I think it show's discipline, so before I fuck them, I_ tease_ myself." Izumi started laughing slightly running his hands over Nishi's shoulder blades. "It drives me fucking_ insane_." Nishi put his head down and closed his eyes. The room was filled with moaning. Izumi sputtering out nonsense as he practiced his _'teasing'_ method. The man was pressing the boy again, roughly into the bed and as Nishi opened his eyes to see the blanket bellow him he wasn't sure how to describe how he was feeling. This wasn't arousing, there was nothing stimulating about this at all.

_It wasn't good._

_It was almost bad._

_Honestly, he felt a little embarrassed for the both of them._

Izumi was so handsome and powerful, and yet the entire activity fell flat. Nishi's emotions were starting to move from revolution to pity. That was the first time he had ever pitied Izumi. Izumi's deep groans were getting humiliatingly loud.

Nishi was starting to suspect Izumi was getting off to the sound of his own voice echoing threw his skull."_Urg!_ Fuck. Can I put just the head in? _Just the head?_" Izumi's voice sounding uncharacteristically desperate.

A laugh was suppressed by a dragged puff that escaped the boys lips. He rose his head slowly off the bed feeling the mans grip tighten on his body. "Then you would have no discipline." He said carefully. He allowed himself to drop back down feeling the anger boiling in Izumi. Izumi started rubbing his ass again slowly. "How about my_ little_ finger?" He said outstretching his arm to show the finger in question to his face. "I'm _not_ your _girl_friend." Nishi said swatting the finger away. "I just want to see just how tight it is." Nishi shook his head starting to feel nauseous again. "_No_, fuck_ off_." The anger tighten up in his brow threw his back making his limbs shake. The bed creaked as Izumi's weight moved over to the edge of the bed. "Stop being a little bitch about this." Nishi didn't even move his head this time and just simply retorted a, "Fuck you." The bed shifted again as Izumi was now holding himself up over Nishi. The boy could feel his erection pressed against his back. "Look I got some lotion here, it's suppose to feel really _good_. Normally, fagots_ like_ it." Something set fire inside of the boy, he lunged up trying to punch Izumi as hard as he could Izumi just grabbed his fist after the third or fourth pitiful punch to the chest. Izumi squeezed Nishi's hand. Nishi frown as the pain started to spike up in his knuckles. Izumi released his hand still sitting on the bed naked and expressionless.

Nishi fell back humiliated to the other side of the mattress and quickly got off the bed and started to redress. "What was that about?" Izumi asked watching the boy struggling to get his pants on so quickly he was nearly falling over. Nishi stopped and looked form his feet to Izumi's puzzled face. The anger was raging threw him. But he was afraid. If he went off on Izumi again, he might get angry. His hand still shaking with rage and fear reached up to brush the stray hairs out of his face as he stood up straight again feeling a little more confident now with clothes to armor himself._ "How could you call me that?"_ He said slowly trying to sound calm.

Izumi's brows knitted together as if he couldn't process the thoughts. "You're the one that does _weird_ things to me!" Nishi said raising his voice. Izumi sat on the side of the bed and pulled his boxers back on. Then looked back to him. "Well that different. It's _just sex_ to me, you actually _like_ this stuff." Nishi crossed his arms trying to keep the hatred out of his eyes. "I didn't like any part of this, t-this, _shit_!" He sputtered out making a gesture to the twisted sheets of the bed.

Izumi shrugged simply a smile nearly came over the mans face. "You're still a fagot; _you like men_." Nishi's eyes widen and the anger shook him even harder, every muscle in his arm twitched. "You fucking touch me! You're the _fagot_!" Izumi's eyes had a blank honest quality to them at that moment as Nishi's yelling nearly echoed off the walls, considerably odd since the room was filled with garbage. "_No_ I'm _not_, _you_ _are,_" Izumi slowly raised a finger pressing it into his own temple. "-in you're head you only like men." Nishi huffed and started to trip pass the man walking over all the stuff on the floor. "You're a mind reader right?" He barked stopping in the bedrooms doorway. He brought his hand to the doorknob squeezing it tightly.

Izumi mumbled something that Nishi didn't care to understand all he could feel was that strong primal anger inside of him. "You're not just a fucking _hypocrite_, you also have_ magic_ psychic ability's!" Izumi's face was starting to look less and less stoic and more uncomfortable. His legs shifted and he flinch bring his hand to his stomach. "Oh, _my motherfu-_" "-Hey!" Nishi shouted standing up straighter.

Izumi looked up threw curtains of hair looking pained. Nishi stood there with an angry look on his face like he was waiting for some type of answer or apology. "Look," Izumi started with a sigh. "I can just tell by the way you look at me; I know you got your little_ freaky_ gore fetish but, you obviously_ want_ me to fuck you. You're a homo _get over it_." He said the entire thing plain and casually as Nishi squeezed the door knob tighter. "Fuck you! I never want you to touch me again!" Izumi shook his head looking slightly more pissed. "Go sleep on the coach, I feel like I got punch in the balls..." He's arms clutched his stomach tighter. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WAS FUCKING DOING!" He screamed slamming the door as hard as he could. Before the door closed he caught one last look of Izumi's face who still looked puzzled by his rage. He turned to the living room shaking in anger only to hear, _"Stop swearing so fucking much!"_ Being yelled threw the door. "HYPOCRITE!" Nishi screamed stomping to the bathroom. He heard another faint yell from the bedroom door,_ "-and stop yelling!"_

_oOo_

He had slammed the bathroom door before he had even turned on the light so he was trapped in darkness for a few seconds groping blindly for the light switch. Flicking it on he turned to the mirror to look at himself. He looked pretty drained and pale. He brought his still shaking fingers to his temples to rub them slowly. He leaned closer to the mirror, his eyes were a little red and puffy, he had done good, he hadn't cried, that asshole would be_ proud_. How had it gone so horribly wrong? Nishi turned the shower on. He didn't wait for it to get warm he just undressed again and got in. The water flattened the hair to his head but for the longest time he didn't even bother to wash up, he stood in a daze. He thought he had liked Izumi, he got all excited whenever he was around. Izumi seemed to have a point if he liked a boy he was probably a homo and he probably should want to have sex with him.

_Sex._

It was weird he had never watched a lot of porn. A lot of boys said they didn't but they were fucking lairs, but he was actually honest. He really didn't enjoy porn that much. It was hilarious to him usually, they were always the worst actors and actresses he had ever seen. The woman usually wouldn't shut the hell up and would over dramatize _everything_. Nishi was sure it must have felt_ really, really,_ good. But it _couldn't_ have felt _that good_.

_Woman,_ woman were weird and annoying, they held a certain amount of interest for him because they were different. Kind of like a _mystery_. But if the girls in his class were anything to go by they were a mystery better left alone even_ if_ their insides were apparently made of _pure happiness_ _and physical joy_. It was hard to pin down what sexuality he was because he couldn't even understand what he thought was attractive. One word came to mind._ Power._ Power was sexy, having power was sexy. Being challenged. Someone who couldn't crush you and keep you down, but also couldn't be walked all over. Someone to push back, to be locked in a stalemate with.

If someone was to touch him he wanted it to be like that. His heart dropped a little, he wished Izumi could be that person._ He wanted Izumi to be that person..._

Finally awakening from his thought she saw his hands were already pruning and he began to actually start his shower.

_oOo_

After his shower he slowly moved to the sofa ready to go to bed when he looked at his laptop sitting on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa slowly looking grimly in disgust at the laptop. Old cum still on the screen of the laptop filled him with absolute _contempt_ for himself. The last thing his mother ever gave him; sitting _there_, witness to everything, vandalized and looking disgraced. He could see his mothers _beautiful_ face smiling as if just behind his vision and suddenly felt unease and watched from _above_.

_oOo_

Nishi pretended to sleep as Izumi got ready for school. He had kept his back to the door and his eyes shut keeping very still. Last night was extremely awkward but he had also discovered wonderful things. He had plans for today. Very, special, adventurous plans. The fear of cloud of witness was easily over passed by a morbid and obsessive curiosity that had plagued him all night as he tried to sleep.

_He craved it like a drug._

All this time he had thought the reason porn had no interest was that porn was stupid, come to find out that he had just simply been watching the wrong kind. His toe's squirmed under the blanket as he dug his finger's into the couch cushions trying to pass the time.

_Leave already!_

Eventually he did. Izumi finished getting ready and closed the door without a word. Nishi after a long painful minute passed hoped up, and immediately turned on his computer. He opened the internet and his eye's fixed on the search bar. It was like his key to the uncharted world he couldn't wait to explore, he only needed to choose a map. This was slightly more exciting then the first time because he knew already that the results would be, pleasurable.

_"Tsuma."_

The internet header read in a curvy sleek looking writing of silver with a black back drop. The web page was basic, but effective. It had an air of _unassuming_ and _innocence_ to it.

It slightly perked his interest.

He relaxed against the sofa as he looked over the pictures slowly, analyzing them. It was a post wall of picture of the same woman. Just a simple housewife, she had a curvaceous body with wide hips and a small waist. It seemed like she was in her upper class bathroom trying to look sexy for her camera by pushing her extremely large breast together.

Nishi entertained himself with the thought that she was some politicians wife and that these picture's were just being sent to some _sleaze_ who actually works under her husband in the campaign and accidentally rubbed up against her _once_. The next four pictures were all taken by her. The first was her in a little lacy, red lingerie dress, the second was of her in see through panties and a tight push up bra that made her already amazing breasts even more impressive, the third was her pinching her own pretty little dusty red nipples, and the last was of her fingering herself. Nishi was only slightly turned on by all this, it seemed that even that was more likely to have been because he had already been excited from _anticipation_ but as he scrolled down to the next image a small smile started to grow across his face.

It appeared to be the same woman, her black hair sprawled around, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. But the best part was she was sitting in some ones car truck as if they were about to slam the trunk closed on her. The following pictures only got progressively worse and more and more violent. There seemed to be one man in charge of the operation, how foolish of him to reveal his tattoo's in the picture. Her was pulling her hair, then pulling out her hair. Eventually there was a blade._ Oh, the wonderful things that man could do with a blade._ He dissected the woman like a_ frog_, and she was far more _graceful_ that way. But that tattoo was evidence that could get a man arrested. If _he_ was to abduct a woman and _relieve_ her of her_ miserable_ little life, he would be sure not to make such a _stupid_ mistake...

And then just like that he found himself fantasizing about killing another person. The _fear_ in there eyes, the _power_ he could feel. _The excitement._ What would be better then killing a little housewife? _Actually,_ Nishi could take a pretty trusting guess that killing _a man, a real man._ Would be far more rewarding. It would be harder, but that was what would make it more _satisfying_. It might have been pretty _sweet_ killing the weak, but the weak are _cheap_. Woman, children, little animals. Those are cheap _easy_ kills. A strong man must feel so much better. He wasn't even thinking of this in a homoerotic fashion, a healthy male was simply a more_ honorable_ target.

He spent the entire morning browsing on his computer for the most abhorrent and offensive of material. Even after he had jacked off he still sat and stared at the screen.

_oOo_

After he managed to tear himself away from the wonderful festivities; Nishi shower again feeling just slightly dirty but not nearly as bad as last night. He slipped back into the suit and pulled a gray sweatshirt over it, it was a little uncomfortable but he felt a lot less naked. He fiddled with the neck of the suit stripping it a little lower so it was hidden under the sweatshirt. Pants felt even more uncomfortable over it but he couldn't risk going without the suit.

The air smelled a lot less stale outside. He wasn't really to sure where to go. He decided to wander the streets for a little while, he weaved into dark alleys unafraid of any bigger, older men sitting around. What could they do to him? If anything he could be hurting them for the hell of it. He kind of felt_ cool,_ like some type of _predator_. Like king in his own territory. Eventually he notice the sky was starting to become bright orange, the sun was setting, he could almost feel a blood lust in his veins, it was very abnormal.

He itched to stay out longer, he knew what he wanted but it was almost like he too afraid to admit it too himself._ He wanted to hurt someone._ _In the dark. Hear them scream. Maybe kill them._ The darker the sky got the more the feeling pulled at his heart strings like he was missing some_ true love_ he was suppose to meet at sunset. A little heavy hearted he decided to return to the apartment, it was time to face Izumi. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the man. Maybe he could take more control this time rather then let Izumi do whatever he pleased, or maybe it was too much _trouble_ altogether.

_oOo_

When Nishi opened the apartment door he was greeted to the pleasant smell of some type of stew or soup. Nishi shut the door behind him quietly and eased himself closer to the kitchen to look at Izumi. The man was mixing something in a pot at the stove he was wearing some black short sleeved shirt and Nishi found himself staring at the muscles in his arms. He still thought that Iuzmi looked really dumb doing domestic things. "What's up?" Izumi said in an odd tone. Not turning around to look at the boy. Nishi was taken back and set into the tiny kitchen area. "_Nothing,_ what are you cooking?" Izumi stood still for awhile starring at the pot. "Kare Raisu." His voice sounded very strained, Nishi wasn't sure if he was angry. Nishi decided it was best to go sit down on the sofa and not say anything. He picked up his laptop form his things and started to double check that he had deleted all his history. He occasionally glanced up at Izumi working in the little corner of the room that was the kitchen as the spicy smell filled the room. As he was pretending that his desktop was really interesting Izumi served the soup into a second bowl, confirming Nishi was going to get to eat with him. "Nishi, _dinner_." He said plainly.

oOo

It was _extremely_ awkward eating his meal when across from him was Izumi. "Oh." Izumi started suddenly. "Someone let a dog loose in school today, a little shiba inu. It was really cute." Izumi's voice was unnaturally pleasant. Nishi tried to stop himself form cocking an eyebrow. "It got past the teacher's and took a shit in the hallway." He followed the sentence with a burst of very forced and fake laughter and his eye's look to Nishi's. Nishi slouched lower in his chair and forced a small smile on his lips. Izumi looked dejected seeming to get the hint he was making the boy uncomfortable and let out a drawn out sigh. "I'm _sorry_. Okay?" He said in a low voice. Nishi looked up frowning and glaring at him. "I_ apologize_." He said slightly louder. He was looking directly down into the bowl. His face was blank of expression, he was still eating as if he was trying to pretend he wasn't speaking.

Nishi wasn't sure what to say so he just made a grunt of acknowledgement and kept eating. When they were done Nishi got up and took on the chore of washing the dishes. Nishi kept his eyes down on sink not particularly thinking of anything except how awkward dinner was. He felt a presence behind him he assumed Izumi just needed something from the cabinets until he felt something warm pressed to the side of his cheek. Nishi's eyes widened. "Wha?"He gasped out jerking his head down. Izumi's clean scent seemed to flood his scenes suddenly over powering any spicy smell still lingering from dinner. Nishi clung to the plate he was holding not daring to look up. "What?" Izumi said in a dark tone. His voice was much closer then Nishi had originally thought. "No, _shut up_. It's just, you kissed me." Nishi said quickly. Izumi started to give a soft little laugh. "You_ always_ had to add an insult to everything." The middle school student was starting to feel very stupid. "You _never_ kissed my face before." Izumi was quiet for a few seconds. "_Huh?_ No, I guess I haven't." He said sounding a little surprised he leaned forward and then turn his head to kiss Nishi again on the the cheek. It sort of reminded him of the kiss his mother would give him when he washed to dishes without her asking. "I already apologized, are you still mad?" He murmured softly into the boys cheek and kissed him again.

Nishi straighten his spine a little not letting go of the plate or looking at the man. Izumi rested his lips to the side of his temple. "Do you_ like_ me?" He asked softly. Nishi's blood pressure spiked at that moment. He felt a weird boiling in his blood an odd mix of anger and infatuation. "I _guess_ so." He said slowly. He honestly wasn't sure if he was lying. Izumi placed his hands on Nishi's shoulders and was pulling to turn him around. Nishi stubbornly held his ground trying to keep his place at the sink. Izumi gave a soft laugh, "Why won't you turn." Nishi dropped the plate in the sink. It didn't chip. Nishi just kept his eye's down watching it in the dish water as it sunk to the bottom. "_I_ don't _want_ too." He said sternly using a regular tone. Izumi tugged on his shoulders again more roughly. "Don't you_ want_ to kiss _me_?" All Nishi could think of was that before he walked into this apartment this afternoon he had felt like a predator. And he had liked feeling that way.

_How do I take control?_

"_You_ can kiss me if you want _I don't care_." Nishi said in the plainest voice he could muster. The boy was quickly spun around. Izumi looked down on him for a second smirk. Nishi's hand's were left awkwardly at his side drenched, dripping and covered in soap. Izumi bent down and leaned his face very close to the smaller boys so that they were nose to nose and Nishi watched Izumi slowly close his eyes and smile. Izumi slightly bent his head and merely placed his lips against the boys for a few seconds. Nishi stood still waiting for something to happen.

Eventually Izumi placed the slightest amount of suction and started pecking him chastely. The boy closed his eye's and tried to copy whatever Izumi did just to avoid looking stupid. Eventually Izumi placed his hands on Nishi's face trying to get him to lift his head up more as the slow awkward kiss continued with Nishi's lose hanging arms starting to get tired. He could feel the drips of water form his finger tips hitting his socks and soon he was thinking more about this then of Izumi.

The kiss somehow became even slower to the point were it stopped. Izumi pulled away with a string of spit still connecting there lips, which Nishi thought was odd because it was closed mouth. Izumi gave a jeering kind of smirk. "You know what I just thought of? _You were wrong,_ I kissed you last night." He said cool-ly and stepped away from the boy and went to the bathroom softly closing the door behind him.

The boy's face was a bit stoic, he could feel the man's lips still moving against his own like a ghost. He stayed staring at the wall as his heart beat loudly in his chest.

As Nishi heard the shower start he was left to his own thoughts and damp socks.

_Wait no!_

His mind cried out. He needed to screw with Izumi he couldn't be left speechless and embarrassed again. He ran to the bathroom door and practically threw it open. Izumi gave him a quizzical look and cocked an eyebrow, he was naked about to get into the shower with a red-ish twitching hard on. "Have fun jacking off to guys, _hypocrite_!" Nishi sneered and slammed the door on Izumi's dumbfounded face.

It was stupid. But it was the best thing he could think of. Either way Nishi returned to the sofa with the look of victory on his face.

* * *

**_A/N_**

Thank you everyone you make this so much more fun. _:)_


End file.
